The 12 Legends of Black Pearl
by Jung Eun Hoon
Summary: EXO Planet akan kembali diserang, tetapi para Ksatria sudah kembali
1. Chapter 1

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 1

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

Author Prov

Di kerajaan EXO Planet terlihat dua orang yang duduk di Singgahsana dengan bijaksananya, yaitu Raja dan Ratu di EXO Planet. Ratu dipanggil dengan sebutan MAMA di sana. Dia memiliki seorang Putra, salah satu dari Ke-12 Ksatria Legends yaitu Suho. Dia memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan Air, buah kalung yang berbentuk tetesan air itu adalah tanda kekuatannya. Saat ini dia berada di ruangan Raja dan Ratu karena telah dipanggil oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Salam Yang Mulia, kenapa Yang Mulia memanggil saya?" ucapnya dengan sopan dan membungkuk hormat. "Suho putraku, kamu sudah dewasa. Sudah saatnya kamu mencari ke-11 Ksatria Legends lainnya, sebagai guardian itu adalah tugasmu untuk mengumpulkan mereka kembali dan memberitahu mereka tentang kekuatan dan asal mereka. Sebelum terlambat". Ucap sang Raja Lee Soo Man dengan tegas. "Suho, cepatlah kumpulkan mereka sebelum kegelapan menyerang kita. Ada sesuatu yang harus kamu ketahui, Suho. Kamu mempunyai adik dengan kekuatan Healing..." ucap Ratu Boa yang terpotong karena Suho tiba-tiba menyahut, "Adik? Kenapa Ibu baru memberitahuku sekarang, kenapa harus adik yang diturunkan ke Bumi? Kenapa bukan aku?". Ratu menunduk, "Ibu juga tidak mau menurunkan adikmu ke Bumi, tapi itu harus. Sedangkan kamu, Ibu tinggal karena para peramal kerajaan mengetahui kalau Water adalah Guardian yang harus dilatih untuk mendampingi Duizhang di medan pertempuran", lanjut Ratu.

"Baiklah Bu, tolong antarkan aku ke Bumi untuk mencari mereka terutama adikku", tegas Suho. "Hati-hatilah anakku". Ucap Raja. Suho dan Ratu pun pergi ke tempat The Tree Of Life untuk meminta menurunkan Suho ke Bumi mencari para Ksatria Legends Black Pearl.

Carelees, Carelees

Shoot Anonymous, Anonymous

Heartlees, Mindlees. No one, who care about me?

Pohon kehidupan bercahaya sangat terang, dan mengeluarkan sebuah dimensi waktu sebagai jalan menuju Bumi. "Pergilah, anakku. temukanlah para Ksatria Legends itu serta Heal adikmu dan selamatkan planet kita ini", Ucap Ratu dengan lembut. "Tentu, Bu. Aku akan membawa Heal dan kesepuluh Ksatria lainnya", sahut Suho sambil memeluk Ratu. "Jaga dirimu yah, Suho. Kalau ada yang kamu tanyakan usap pinmu itu, Ibu akan menjawab melalui telepati", dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya. "Baik, Bu. Aku pergi dulu, sampai bertemu lagi", Suho berjalan memasuki gerbang dimensi waktu dan dalam hitungan detik sampai di Bumi.

"Ini dimana?", ucap Suho pada dirinya sendiri, "Tapi, para Ksatria itu memiliki ciri apa? Astaga, aku lupa buat nanyakan itu pada Ibu" nepuk jidatnya.

Ketika Suho sedang asyik merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lupa menanyakan ciri-ciri para Ksatria, manik matanya melihat seorang namja manis sedang dikeroyok oleh namja yag terlihat sangat mengerikan. Suho sudah hampir menggunakan kekuatannya, tetapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara Ibunya,'Jangan menggunakan kekuatanmu di depan manusia!'karena mendengar suara dari Ibunya, Suho memutuskan untuk menolong namja manis itu dengan kekuatan fisiknya saja.

"Hei, jangan beraninya keroyokan seperti itu!", tegas Suho. "Nugu-ya? Jangan sok jadi pahlawan untuk namja lemah seperti dia", ucap namja itu sambil menunjuk namja manis itu. "Sudahlah Taemin-ah, kita hajar saja dia!", suruh namja yang satu lagi dengan namja yang dipanggil Taemin tadi. "Ayo, Minho Hyung kita hajar saja", lanjut Taemin. Walaupun melawan banyak orang seperti itu, sangatlah mudah bagi seorang Guardian Black Pearls seperti Suho yang memang sudah dilatih sebagai seorang Ksatria. "Minho hyung, Onew hyung, Key hyung aku sudah tidak sanggup. Ayo, pergi" ucap Taemin yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. "Ingat urusan kita belum selesai", ucap Minho terhadap Suho dan pergi membawa Taemin dari sana.

Suho teringat dengan namja manis tadi, dia langsung menghampiri namja itu. "Gwenchanayo?" tanya Suho. "Ne, gwenchana", jawab namja manis itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan dimple di pipinya.

Author End

Suho Prov

Kenapa perasaanku nyaman sekali ketika didekat namja manis ini, aku merasa seperti didekat Ibu. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Wajahnya sangat damai saat melihat dia tersenyum tadi. Tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat pucat apa yang terjadi. "Astaga sikumu berdarah, ini pasti karena kamu didorong sangat keras ke tanah oleh para namja tadi" ucapku dengan nada khawatir. Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tapi, kenapa darah namja ini tidak berhenti juga keluar. Senyumnya pun perlahan memudar dan jatuh pingsan di pangkuanku. "Hei, Iroena... iroena. Jangan menakutiku, iroena" aku mencoba membangunkannya tapi tetap tidak bisa darahnya terus saja keluar.

Kalau begini aku harus menggunakan air suci yang diberikan Ibu untuk menyembuhkan diriku kalau sedang terluka, untung saja tempat ini sepi jadi tidak ada orang yang melihat "The water of life", ucap Suhxo membaca matra. Perlahan darah itu berhenti keluar, lukanya juga tertutup. Matanya mengerjap lucu seperti anak kecil, "Sudah sadar?" ucapku. "Aku dimana? Apa aku sudah mati karena kehabisan darah?" ucap namja ini polos. "Tentu saja belum, memang kenapa kamu harus mati?" kataku agak sedikit penasaran karena memang aku tidak mengerti dengan planet Bumi ini. "Aku punya penyakit Hemofilia, aku tidak boleh terluka. Karena kalao terluka darah ku tidak bisa berhenti keluar", jelasnya.

Jadi itu penyebab darahnya tidak berhenti keluar, "Siapa namamu?" kataku mengubah topik pembicaraan. Dia tersenyum, astaga manis sekali.

"Namaku ...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 2

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

Jadi itu penyebab darahnya tidak berhenti keluar, "Siapa namamu?" kataku mengubah topik pembicaraan. Dia tersenyum, astaga manis sekali.

"Namaku ...

"Namaku Zhang Yi Xing, biasa di panggil Lay", ucapnya. "Na...", belum selesai aku berbicara aku mendengar suara Ibu lagi, Suho selama disana nama asli Kim Joon Myun. "Hei, kenapa diam?" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Aigoo dia lucu sekali, "Namaku Kim Joon Myun, panggil saja Suho. Salam kenal".

Suho Prov end

Author Prov

"Joonmyunie", panggil Lay, yang dipanggil pun menoleh karena merasa dialah yang dipanggil. "Ne? Lay-ah", ucapku. "Aku baru melihatmu disekitar sini, apa kamu orang baru di sini?" tanya Lay. "Ne, aku baru disini. Aku juga belum mendapat tempat tinggal" ucap Suho dengan nada agak sedikit sedih. "Tinggal di rumahku saja, Joonmyunie. Aku tinggal sendirian semenjak nenek dan kakek meninggal, aku kesepian, Joonmyunie". Lanjut Lay. "Apa boleh Lay-ah? Tanyaku, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk imut, "Baiklah, aku mau daripada nggak punya tempat tinggal sama sekali" ucap Suho senang. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, Joonmyunie", narik tangan Suho, "Ne Lay-ah"

Diperjalanan mereka berdua asyik mengobrol dan sebentar-bentar tertawa karena cerita masing-masing. Yixing pun mengetahui kalau dia lebih muda 5 bulan dari Suho dan memutuskan memanggil Suho dengan panggilan 'Hyung', tanpa disengaja mereka berdua dengan salah satu teman Lay dijalan. "Lay hyung", panggil seorang namja dengan nafas tak beraturan. "Eh? Chennie-yah, wae?" tanya Lay pada namja yang dipanggil Chen tadi, "Aku mencari hyung kemana-mana, aku takut hyung terluka seperti waktu itu",ucap Chen dengan nada khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja,Chennie-yah", tegas Lay meyakinkan Chen yang sedang khawatir.

"Syukurlah kalau hyung baik-baik saja. Hm, nugu-ya?, tanya Chen penasaran. "Eh? Ini Joonmyun, dia akan tinggal bersama hyung di rumah. Hyung ini Kim Jongdae panggil saja Chen", jawab Lay tanpa beban, Chen yang mendengar kaget bukan main, "Tapi...". "Sudahlah Chen-ah, dia gak akan nyakitin hyung. Tadi dia yang nolongin hyung, lebih baik kamu pergi kuliah sekarang", suruh Lay lembut. "Ne, hyung. Annyeong, jaga diri hyung ne". Lay mengangguk, Chen pergi setelah diyakinkan oleh Lay.

"Dia dongsaengmu?" tanya Suho yang dari tadi tidak dihiraukan oleh Lay dan Chen. "Ani, dia bukan dongsaengku. Tapi, aku menganggap dia seperti dongsaengku sendiri. Dia tinggal di samping rumahku, anak tunggal yang sering ditinggal orang tuanya pergi bekerja membuat dia dekat denganku dan menganggapku seperti hyungnya sendiri. Dia selalu khawatir dengan kesehatanku seperti tadi", jelas Lay membuat Suho yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Palli hyung kita pulang". Lanjut Lay, "Ne, Lay-ah"

Di salah satu kampus terkenal dan terbaik di Seoul, terlihat seorang namja sedang berjalan sendiri di lorong kampus, namja itu adalah Chen, "Kenapa Lay hyung membawa namja itu ke rumahnya? Padahal selama ini Lay hyung tidak pernah berani membawa orang asing ke rumahnya", gumam Chen. "Chen-ah", panggil seseorang, Chen langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeolie. Wae?", sahut Chen kepada kedua teman sekelompoknya di Beagle Line itu, "Kami mencarimu kemana-mana, Chen-ah. Kau kemana saja?" tanya namja imut yaitu Baekhyun. "Tadi aku mencari Lay hyung dulu sebelum pergi ke kampus", ucap Chen. "Sudahlah, Ppalli kita ke kantin aku lapar", ajak namja tinggi tampan Chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya itu.

Di rumah Lay, Suho masih asyik melihat-lihat isi rumah Lay yang tidak terlalu luas itu tetapi banyak benda-benda antik di dalamnya. "Hyung, palli makan dulu", teriak Lay dari dapur. "Ne, Lay-ah"

Suho Prov

Aku seperti merasa ada yang aneh dengan barang-barang yang ada di rumah Lay ini, rumahnya dihiasi dengan lukisan dan benda-benda antik berbentuk Unicorn. Bukannya Unicorn adalah makhluk penyembuh di EXO Planet, tetapi di Bumi tidak ada Unicorn. "Lay-ah", panggilku. "Ne?" sahutnya.

"Apa kamu menyukai Unicorn?" Aku betul-betul tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku lagi dengan replika Unicorn yang ada di rumah ini. "Eh? I..Itu, aku sangat menyukai Unicorn hyung. Tapi, di Bumi tidak ada Unicorn hyung", sahutnya sedih.

Apa mungkin Lay adalah Heal? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengetahui kekuatannya? 'tugasmu untuk mengumpulkan mereka kembali dan memberitahu mereka tentang kekuatan dan asal mereka'. Aku baru ingat kalau mereka semua tidak mengetahui kekuatannya sama sekali, kalau Lay memang Heal pasti dia memiliki Black Pearl. "Lay-ah, apa kamu mempunyai sebuah pemberian dari kakek dan nenekmu?" tanyaku yang benar-benar sudah sangat penasaran, "Pemberian? Ah! Ne, ada. Tunggu sebentar hyung, biar aku tunjukkan", jawab Lay langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan kembali lagi ke dapur, "Ini hyung pemberian kakek" Lay menunjukkan sebuah pin berbentuk Unicorn dan di tengahnya ada Black Pearl seperti punyaku.

Suho Prov end

Lay Prov

Kenapa Suho hyung ingin melihat benda pemberian kakek? Dan kenapa wajahnya terkejut seperti itu? "Lay-ah, kau..." Suho hyung langsung memelukku, tapi kenapa? "Lay-ah, kau adalah adikku. Coba lihat mutiara hitam di tengah pinmu itu sama dengan mutiara hitam yang ada di kalungku", jawab Suho hyung dan menunjukkan kalungnya. Aku terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi apa ini bagaimana bisa? 'Yi Xing suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang memiliki tanda mutiara hitam itu juga menjemputmu' aku teringat pesan kakek, apa mungkin yang dimaksud kakek itu Suho hyung.

Lay prov end

Author prov

Di sebuah istana yang mengerikan terlihat seorang namja sedang memperhatikan bola ramalan di depannya "Jadi Water sudah bertemu dengan Heal, tidak ku sangka bisa secepat ini", ucap namja dengan baju hitam dan wajah tertutup tudung.

TBC

Siapa namja itu?

Apa Lay bakal mempercayai Suho?

Siapa Ksatria selanjutnya?


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 3

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT! Tolong kasih reviewnya chingu^^ maaf kalau banyak kesalahan. Baru pertama kali.

'Yi Xing suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang memiliki tanda mutiara hitam itu juga, dia akan menjemputmu' aku teringat pesan kakek, apa mungkin yang dimaksud kakek itu Suho hyung.

Lay prov end

Author prov

Di sebuah istana yang mengerikan terlihat seorang namja sedang memperhatikan bola ramalan di depannya "Jadi Water sudah bertemu dengan Heal, tidak ku sangka bisa secepat ini", ucap namja dengan baju hitam dan wajah tertutup tudung.

SKIP

Suho masih memeluk Lay, tetapi Lay masih tidak berkutik sedikit pun. Pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana, memikirkan perkataan kakeknya.

FLASHBACK ON

Terlihat seorang namja manis dan laki-laki paruh baya sedang duduk di teras depan rumah mereka, "Yi Xingie", panggil laki-laki paruh baya itu. "Ne? Kek", sahut namja yang dipanggil Yi Xing.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai Unicorn, Yi Xingie", ucap kakek. "Tentu Kek, aku sangat sangat menyukai Unicorn. Walaupun aku tidak pernah melihat mereka, aku yakin Unicorn itu binatang Legenda yang sangat baik. Mereka bisa terbang dan bisa menyembuhkan orang yang terluka", ucap Yi Xing bersamangat.

Kakek tersenyum, "Apa kau mau jadi Unicorn?" tanya sang kakek. "Apa bisa kek? Kalau bisa, aku sangat mau kek", jawab Yi Xing penuh harap. "Simpan pin Unicorn bermutiara hitam ini. Yi Xing, suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang memiliki tanda mutiara hitam itu juga, dia akan menjemputmu dan menjadikanmu Unicorn", ucap kakek Yi Xing. "Jinjja? Wah, aku tidak sabar kek", ucap Yi Xing dengan berbinar-binar.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Hyung..." panggil Lay lirih, "Ne? Lay-ah, ada apa?" Suho menjawab sambil melepaskan pelukan dari Yi Xing. "Apa kau benar-benar hyung kandungku?" tanya Lay pelan, Suho terkejut "Eh? A..aku tidak tahu tentang itu Lay-ah, yang aku tau kamu adalah salah satu dari saudara ku. Adikku adalah pemilik kekuatan Healing atau kehidupan." jawab Suho pelan.

Lay terkejut, "Kekuatan? Apa maksudmu kekuatan hyung?". "Masing-masing dari kita berduabelas memiliki kekuatan Lay-ah, tempat tinggal kita pun bukan disini tapi di EXO Planet. Kita harus cepat mengumpulkan keduabelas saudara kita dan kembali ke EXO Planet untuk perang." Jelas Suho

"Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa hyung, berhen... YAKK! Hyung bagaimana bisa air itu terbang!" Lay terkejut melihat air yang terbang, sedetik kemudian Lay melihat jari-jari Suho yang bergerak-gerak mengendalikan air.

"Apa kau percaya sekarang Lay-ah, kalau kita..." ucap Suho terpotong. "Ne.. ne aku percaya hyung, sekarang turunkan air itu!" teriak Lay yang ketakutan.

"Mianhae Lay-ah" ucap Suho kikuk sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Jantungku hampir mau lepas dari tempatnya, kalau sampai lepas bisa-bisa mati aku!" ucap Lay kesal. Suho hanya tertawa melihat Lay yang mengomel karena kejadian tadi. "Kau tidak akan mati Lay-ah, kecuali mutiara hitam di pinmu itu pecah atau diberikan kepada orang lain. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan penyakitmu itu? Walaupun kamu terluka parah pasti terselamatkan." jelas Suho

"Ah, ne. Aku pasti terselamatkan, aku juga memikirkan tentang itu", ucap Lay yang sudah berhenti kesal. "Sekarang pergi tidur sana, sudah malam." Suruh Suho lembut. "Nr, hyung" Lay pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Author prov end

Suho prov

Siapa sebenarnya Lay? Dia memiliki pin Unicorn bermutiara hitam, apa dia saudaraku atau adikku sendiri? Aku bahkan tidak tahu lambang kekuatan mereka, tapi... mungkin ibu tau tentang ini. Lebih baik aku kirim telepati ke ibu. Aku mengusap kalung tetesan air milikku, terdengar suara Ibu ditelingaku. 'Suho-ya' ucap ibu. 'Ibu, ada yang mau ku tanyakan tentang 12 Ksatria' pikirku agar Ibu menerima telepatiku, 'Apa Suho-ya?' balas Ibu. 'Tentang simbol kekuatan dan artinya', tanyaku melalui pikiran, 'Kamu cari buku di perpustakaan Lay, buku tua yang bersimbol Hexagon, simbol planet kita. Disana ada penjelasan tentang simbol legends' kata ibu dalam pikiran ku. 'Baik, bu. Akan ku cari'

Suho prov end

Author prov

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari ibunya, Suho langsung pergi ke perpustakaan Lay dan mencari buku itu. Tetapi, ketika dia membuka pintu perpustakaan...

"Kita bertemu lagi Suho-ya"...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 4

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari ibunya, Suho langsung pergi ke perpustakaan Lay dan mencari buku itu. Tetapi, ketika dia membuka pintu perpustakaan...

"Kita bertemu lagi Suho-ya"...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" ucap Suho kasar, "Tentu saja mengunjungimu Suho-ya, apa kau tidak rindu denganku?" Ucap yeoja itu manja disertai seringaian di wajah cantiknya itu. "Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku membunuhmu, Sulli-yah." Ucap Suho yang geram. "Aigoo... wajahmu itu bagaikan malaikat Suho-yah, tapi kenapa kasar sekali dengan yeoja seperti ku." Ucap yeoja yang dipanggil Sulli itu, dengan seringaian masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Jawab Suho dengan seringaian yang sudah menghiasi wajah malaikatnya.

Air sudah mengelilingi tubuh Suho, begitupun Sulli di tangannya sudah terletak jarum-jarum beracun. "Kau akan mati kali ini, Suho-yah." Kata Sulli geram. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Needle water!." Ucap Suho, terbentuklah jarum-jarum air yang berhasil menghadang jarum-jarum milik Sulli. "Tak ku sangka kau sehebat ini, Suho-ya." Ucap Sulli. "Kalau begitu cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum aku...", "Hyung! Suho hyung." Teriak Lay mencari Suho dimana-mana. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu di peperangan nanti, Suho-ya", ucap Sulli dan pergi dari sana.

"Lay-ah, aku disini", panggil Suho. "Suho hyung, gwench... Yakk! Suho hyung kau apakan perpustakaanku sampai berantakan seperti ini", teriak Lay tepat di depan wajah Suho dengan muka menyeramkan. "A..ak...aku akan merapikannya Lay-ah", Suho cepat-cepat mengangkat air yang ada di seluruh tempat dan membuangnya di kamar mandi Lay.

"Hm.. Lay-ah", panggil Suho takut-takut. "Wae?!", jawab Lay kesal karena dia harus merapikan buku-buku malam seperti ini. "Sebenarnya tadi...", "Eh? Ini jarum apa hyung, kok ada jarum disini?" potong Lay. "Lay-ah kenapa kamu hobi sekali motong ucapanku? Tadi itu ada salah satu ksatria kegelapan datang menyerang, ternyata mereka bergerak secepat ini." Jelas Suho. "Kalau begitu kita haarus secepatnya menemukan ksatria lainnya hyung," ucap Lay lembut. "Ne, Lay-ah. Aku lupa! Lay-ah apa kau mempunyai buku tua yang berlambang hexagon?" tanya Lay serius. "Hexagon? Buku tua? Sebentar hyung, sepertinya ada disekitar sini. Nah, ige hyung," ucap Lay menunjukkan buku berlambang hexagon.

"Sini Lay-ah! Ah.. Ini buku yang ku cari. Hexagon adalah simbol dari EXO Planet, simbol hexagon dimiliki oleh semua orang di Planet EXO kecuali para Ksatria Legends of Black Pearls. Mereka memiliki simbol masing-masing dan mempunyai mutiara hitam ditengah-tengah simbol tersebut. Simbol tersebut yaitu Simbol pin Frost, memiliki kekuatan es, Simbol gelang Telekenesis, memiliki kekuatan telepati, Simbol gelang Dragon, memilik kekuatan terbang, tercatat sebagai yang terkuat dan sebagai Duizhang, Simbol kalung Water, memiliki kekuatan air, tercatat sebagai Guardian Angel EXO, Simbol pin Unicorn, memiliki kekuatan Healing atau penyembuhan, Simbol gelang rantai Light, memiliki kekuatan cahaya, Simbol cincin Thunder, memiliki kekuatan petir, Simbol kalung Flame, memiliki kekuatan api, Simbol cincin Earth, memiliki kekuatan tanah, Simbol cincin Time Controller, memiliki kekuatan pengendali waktu, Simbol cincin Teleportation, memiliki kekuatan berpindah tempat, dan Simbol pin Wind, memiliki kekuatan angin. Itu berarti kau adalah Heal, Lay. Kau adikku" jelas Suho senang. "Ne, Suho hyung. Tapi apa sekarang aku boleh tidur besok saja mencari mereka", ucap Lay sambil menguap. "Tidurlah, Lay-ah", suruh Suho.

SKIP

Keesokan paginya, terlihat 3 orang namja berada di depan rumah Lay. "Hyung, Lay hyung", panggil namja dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. "Wae? Chenie-yah", sahut Lay mengantuk. "Annyeong Haseyo hyung", sapa 2 namja di belakang Chen. "Eh? Baekkie, Yeollie. Annyeong", sahut Lay. "Tadi malam nih anak berdua nginap di rumahku, aku gak bisa masak hyung. Tolong buatkan mereka makanan yah hyung", ucap Chen beraegyo ria. Lay Cuma bisa memutar bola matanya jengah, "Hentikan muka bodohmu itu Chen-ah! Baekkie, Yeollie ayo masuk, hyung masak sebentar", pasrah Lay.

"Siapa Lay-ah?" tanya namja berwajah malaikat Suho,"Eh? Hyung, kenalkan ini Baekhyun dan ini Chanyeol. Mereka teman-teman Chen, kalian tunggu disini hyung mau ke dapur dulu. "Ne, hyung", sahut tiga Beagle Line serempak.

Suho terlihat memperhatikan ketiga namja yang datang tadi, bukan ketiganya hanya satu yaitu Chanyeol yang memakai kalung Flame bermutiara hitam. Karena penasaran Suho menanyakan kalung Flame ke Chanyeol, "Yeollie?" pamggil Suho, "Ne, hyung", sahut Chanyeol. "Kalung bermutiara hitam itu kamu dapatkan darimana?" tanya Suho lagi. "Eh? Kalung ini, ini pemberian kedua orang tua ku. Tapi aksesoris bermutiara hitam ini bukan cuma aku saja yang punya mereka berdua juga punya, karena kami bertiga memiliki benda yang sama kami menjadikan mutiara hitam sebagai simbol beagle line, Baekkie, Chennie tunjukkan", ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunjukkan gelang rantai bersimbol Light, sedangkan Chen menunjukkan cincin schorpio dan jangan lupa ada mutiara hitam di tengahnya.

Author prov end

Suho prov

Aku sangat terkejut. Namja bertubuh tinggi ini memiliki Black Pearl, bukan cuma dia tapi dua namja yang lainnya juga memilikinya. Apa mungkin mereka bertiga adalah para ksatria legends itu? Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada mereka bertiga, "Hm.. darimana kalian dapatkan itu?" tanyaku hati-hati. "Aku mendapatkan ini dari nenek ku, waktu dia memberikan ini dia berpesan kalau gelang ini akan membuktikan dan mengumpulkan kembali aku bingung dengan pesan nenekku", jelas Baekhyun. Aku semakin yakin kalau Baekhyun salah satunya, aku diam menunggu jawaban Chen dan Chanyeol. "Cincin ini diberikan ayahku sebelum dia pergi ke luar negeri, dia bilang tunggu saja akan ada seseorang yang menjemputku kembali", lanjut Chen, "Kalung ini pemberian Ibuku sebelum dia meninggal, dia bilang jangan dihilangkan karena kalung ini yang mengantarku bertemu saudara ku", ucap Chanyeol.

Suho prov end

Author prov

Suho yakin kalau mereka bertiga adalah para ksatria yang dia dan Lay cari, Suho menunjukkan kalung tetesan air bermutiara hitam dan pin unicorn Lay kepada para Beagle Line dan menjelaskan semuanya kalau dia yang akan menjemput mereka. Awalnya mereka tidak percaya, tetapi setelah Suho memperlihatkan kekuatannya mereka sekarang percaya. Tiba-tiba...

"ARGHHHH"...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 5

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

"ARGHHHH"...

Semua yang ada di ruang tamu kaget mendengar teriakan dari dapur, "Hyung, itu suara Lay hyungkan?" tanya Chen khawatir, "Ayo cepat kita ke dapur!" suruh Suho yang langsung berlari menuju ke dapur menemui adiknya itu. "LAY! LAY-AH. YI XING! ZHANG YI XING! EODISSEOYO?!" teriak Suho mencari adiknya. "Hyung, Lay hyung disini", teriak Chanyeol.

Suho langsung menghampiri Chanyeol diikuti Chen dan Baekhyun. "Lay, Lay-ah ireona.. ireona Lay" ucap Suho menepuk pipi adiknya itu, "Tangannya berdarah hyung", ucap Chen yang khawatir melihat wajah pucat Lay, "Bertahanlah Lay, the water of life", ucap Suho membaca mantra sambil mengobati luka Lay dengan air suci miliknya, perlahan luka itu tertutup. Lay pun sadar, Suho langsung memeluk Lay. Bagi Suho adiknya itu sangat berharga daripada apapun, "Lay-ah, siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Suho dengan nada khawatir takut ksatria kegelapanlah yang menyerang. "Aku tidak tahu hyung, dia memakai pakaian hitam dan memakai tudung"jelas Lay

DEG

Yang ditakutkan Suho terjadi, "Gawat Lay-ah, kita semua harus menemukan 7 orang ksatria lagi sebelum kegelapan membunuh mereka. Saat ini kekuatan kalian masih terkunci, kalian tidak bisa melawan mereka kita harus mencari Duizhang sebelum gerhana matahari. Gerhana matahari adalah gerbang pembuka kekuatan kalian dan kuncinya adalah mantra MAMA", jelas Suho.

"Bagaimana cara mencari mereka hyung?" tanya Baekhyun. "Disini sudah ada aku Water, Heal, Light, Thunder, dan Flame. Berarti yang harus kita cari itu Frost dia menggunakan pin berbentuk salju, Telekenesis menggunakan gelang bersimbol telepati, Dragon yang nanti menjadi Duizhang kita menggunakan gelang berlambang naga, Earth menggunakan cincing berbentuk binatang buas, Time Controller menggunakan cincin berbentuk jam pasir, Teleportation menggunakan cincin bertuliskan EXO, dan Wind dia adalah yang termuda menggunakan pin berbentuk angin. Mereka memiliki tanda masing-masing jangan lupa ada mutiara hitam di tengah simbol", jelas Suho.

Beagle line mengangguk mengerti,"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari mereka" ucap Chanyeol semanagat. Sudah setengah hari Suho, Lay, dan Beagle Line berjalan mencari keberadaan para ksatria, tetapi yang dicari sama sekali tidak ada tanda keberadaan para ksatria. "Hyung aku lapar, tadi pagi kita belum sarapan", rengek Baekhyun ke Lay. "Hyung kita istirahat dulu di kedai itu, kasihan mereka bertiga kelelahan", tunjuk Lay ke arah kedai Bubble tea.

"Baiklah, Lay-ah", ucap Suho yang membuat ketiga Beagle Line langsung berlari ke kedai Bubble Tea, Suho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan ketiga dongsaengnya.

Tetapi ada perasaan aneh menyelemuti perasaan Suho ketika masuk ke dalam kedai itu, Lay yang merasa ada perubahan dari muka Suho merasa khawatir, "Hyung, gwenchanayo?", "Eh? Ne, gwenchana. Aku mau ke belakang dulu, ne" ucap Suho. "Ne, cepat kembali hyung," kata Lay lembut.

Author prov end

Suho prov

Perasaanku tidak enak sejak pertama memasuki kedai ini, angin terasa lebih deras di dalam daripada di luar. Sayup-sayup ku dengar seseorang menangis di meja paling belakang, aku penasaran, tapi semakin aku menghampirinya angin tambah kencang menimpaku. Ku lihat seorang namja datang memeluk namja yang tadi menangis, perlahan anginnya menghilang? Apa mungkin anak itu Wind? Dan siapa namja itu? "Annyeonghaseyo, tadi aku mendengar dia menangis", sapaku sopan, "Ah, Ne. Dia menangis tadi aku ke belakang sebentar waktu dia memesanjadi aku tidak pamit, pas aku kembali tau-taunya nih anak sudah nangis dan menghembuskan angin yang besar." Ucap namja cantik itu.

Angin? Menghembuskan? "Apa dia mempunyai kekuatan angin?" ucapku hati-hati, "Aku juga tidak tahu semenjak ayah kami memberikan gelang bersimbol telepati untukku dan pin berbentuk angin kepada Sehun, Sehun berubah. Dia seperti bisa mengontrol angin dengan perasaannya, angin di sekitar Sehun seperti mengikuti perasaannya", jelas namja cantik itu

Aku terkejut bagaimana bisa kekuatannya sudah ada sebelum gerhana matahari muncul?

Suho Prov end

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 6

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

Aku terkejut bagaimana bisa kekuatannya sudah ada sebelum gerhana matahari muncul?

Suho Prov end

Author prov

"Apa gelang dan pin kalian itu ada tanda mutiara hitam di tengahnya? Ah, maaf aku lancang. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Joon Myun panggil saja Suho." Ucap Suho sopan, "Lu Han imnida, dan ini adikku Oh Se Hoon. Ne, di tengahnya ada mutiara hitam. Bagaimana kau tahu?", jelas Luhan. "Karena aku juga mempunyainya." Ucap Suho menunjukkan kalungnya, Luhan terkejut melihat mutiara hitam dikalung Suho, "A...apa yang dimasukkan Appa ku itu kau, seorang guardian" ucap Luhan terbata-bata, "Ne, aku seorang guardian. Ppali ikut aku ke tempat teman-temanku." Ajak Suho.

SKIP

"Yakk! Hyung kenapa lama sekali? Aku menunggumu dari tadi, anak-anak ini sudah makan banyak sekali siapa yang akan mehfffhttt" Mendengar Lay mengomel seperti itu di depan umum membuat Suho harus membekap mulut adiknya itu. "Maafkan adikku yang cerewet ini yah hyung, dia memang seperti yeoja." Kata Suho malu dihadapan Luhan, yang sudah dia ketahui lebih tua darinya. Walaupun awalnya dia tidak percaya.

Suho menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan dan Sehun, Suho tidak perlu mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membuktikannya. Karena Luhan langsung percaya setelah melihat keanehan Sehun yang dapat membuat angin mengikuti perasaannya. Dari semnang, marah, dan sebagainya.

SKIP

Di istana kegelapan yang meyeramkan, membuat manusia biasa tidak mau masuk ke dalam. Tapi berbeda dengan para penguasa kegelapan, istana kegelapan bagaikan surga buat mereka. Di atas singgahsana terlihat seorang Raja duduk dengan angkuhnya yaitu Raja kegelapan, Raja Kim Young Min. Menjadikan siapa saja sebagai budaknya untuk meraih apa yang dia mau.

"Salam hormat, My Lord," hormat yeoja tersebut. "Sulli-yah apa sudah kau dapatkan ke empat namja itu?" tanya Raja Young Min. "Sudah, My Lord. Bawa masuk!" perintah Sulli pada pelayan khususnya. "Ini mereka, My Lord." Lanjut Sulli.

"Kenapa kalian ingin mengikutiku di kegelapan?" tanya Raja angkuh "Kami ingin membalas dendam pada Suho yang membuat kami babak belur dan malu di depan umum." Ucap namja tampan, Minho. "Alasan yang cukup bagus, tetaplah disini aku akan memberi kalian kekuatan." Ucap Raja Kim Young Min angkuh.

SKIP

Terlihat 7 namja sedang berada di depan rumah sederhana yaitu rumah Lay dan Suho. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita berkumpul bersama untuk saling melindungi? Kalau kita tinggal di rumah masing-masing itu sangat menyusahkan, apalagi buatku yang tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatanku sendiri. Ayolah hyung tinggal di rumah ku saja, Suho hyung ayo tinggal di rumahku saja. Ajari aku cara mengontrol angin, Cuma aku kan hyung yang kekuatannya tidak disegel di gerhana matahari. Aku mohon hyung 'buing-buing' aku gak mungkin minta ajarin Luhan hyung. Kekuatannya sendiri saja dia gak tau cara gunainnya", rengek Sehun ke Suho. "Yakk! Oh Se Hoon awas kau." Marah Luhan karena perkataan Sehun.

Suho akhirnya setuju untuk pindah ke rumah Luhan dan Sehun, karena tidak sanggup melihat aegyo Sehun yang betu-betul imut di mata mereka. "Baiklah, aku mau. Lay-ah rapikan baramg-barang yang di bawa." Suruh Suho, "Aniya, hyung langsung masuk mobil saja," ucap Sehun sembari mendorong kelima hyung barunya masuk mobil semuanya hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan maknae mereka itu.

Di depan rumah Luhan dan Sehun mereka hanya bisa melongo, rumah itu sangat besar bagaikan sebuah istana. "Pilihlah kamar kalian masing-masing, masalah pakaian sudah ada di dalam lemari. Aku ada di lantai 2 kalau butuh sesuatu, aku naik dulu semuanya." Ucap Luhan. "Gomawo hyung." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Tuan muda." Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya. "Ada apa?" ucap Luhan. "Tadi Tuan...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 7

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

"Tuan muda." Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya. "Ada apa?" ucap Luhan. "Tadi Tuan...

"Tuan muda." Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya. "Ada apa?" ucap Luhan. "Tadi Tuan muda Wu Yi Fan datang kemari mencari anda, Tuan." Jelas wanita itu, "Apa dia meninggalkan pesan?" tanya Luhan. "Tidak Tuan muda." Ucap wanita itu, "Kembalilah bekerja!" perintah Luhan.

"Luhan hyung." Panggil namja berwajah malaikat,"Suho-ya,wae?" tanya Luhan. "Siapa Wu Yi Fan itu?" tanya Suho yang merasa nama itu adalah bagian penting dari dia, "Wu Yi Fan itu teman kantorku, dia dipanggil Kris. Dia selalu kesini, ketika merasakan angin Sehun berhembus kencang seperti tadi. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana dia mengetahui itu, beberapa hari yang lalu dia bilang kepadaku kalau air sedang marah, besoknya lagi dia bilang air sedang menangis. Itu betul-betul gak masuk logika." Jelas Luhan.

"Tunggu, air sedang marah? air sedang menangis? Beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Suho memastikan, "Ne, Suho-ya dia bi...", "Hyung, air yang menangis dan marah beberapa hari lalu itu aku." Potong Suho, "Wae? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan kaget setelah mengetahui air yang dimaksud Kris itu adalah Suho.

"Aku rasa dialah orang yang kita cari hyung, Duizhang Ksatria Legends. Hanya dia yang bisa merasakan ikatan batin dari keduabelas saudara, sedangkan kita hanya bisa merasakan ikatan batin dari saudara kandung. Seperti aku ke Lay, hyung ke Sehun dan Baekhyun ke Chanyeol begitupun sebaliknya." Jelas Suho.

Tanpa mereka sadari 3 orang namja mendengar pembicaraan mereka, "MWO?! HYUNG! Dia dongsaengku kenapa baru sekarang hyung bilang?" teriak Baekhyun, sedangkan namja satunya, "JINJJA HYUNG?! JINJJA, dia hyungku. Ini menyebalkan hyung, kenapa aku punya hyung sekecil ini?" teriak namja tinggi Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bilang karena aku tau pasti Chanyeol tidak terima," gumam Suho. "Luhan hyung apa aku harus memanggil dia dengan sebutan 'hyung'?" tanya Chanyeol dengan muka pasrah, karena kalau diliat dialah yang paling cocok jadi hyung. "Tentu saja, Yeollie. Kamu harus memanggilku hyung." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kemenangan karena selama ini Chanyeol tidak mau memanggilnya hyung. "Aku mau ke kamar saja." Ucap Chanyeol lirih pergi meninggalkan lantai dua. "Yeollie, panggil aku 'Hyung' ne." Teriak Baekhyun dengan nada senang.

"Hyung." Panggil Chen pelan. "Ne, Chennie-yah." Sahut Suho, "Apa aku juga mempunyai saudara seperti kalian? Kalau ada aku mau bertemu dengannya hyung, aku ingin seperti Baekkie hyung dan Yeollie mereka sekarang sudah mengetahui jati diri mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan aku...ak..hiks..hiks...aku belum menemukan saudaraku. Aku...aku hiks..hiks" ucap Chen menangis, Luhan yang tidak sanggup melihat Chen menangis langsung memeluk tubuh Chen.

"Hyung, dulu ak..aku selalu berharap kalau Lay hyung adalah hyungku tapi ternyata bukan. Ja..jadi..hiks...hiks..siapa hyungku?" lanjut Chen masih terisak dipelukan Luhan. "Kita akan menemukan hyungmu segera Chennie-yah." Ucap Lay yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dilantai dua rumah Luhan, "Kau masih jadi dongsaeng hyung, sampai kapan pun. Uljima ne Chennie-yah." Lanjut Lay dan mengambil alih badan Chen yang sudah terisak, perlahan Chen mulai tenang dan tertidur di pelukan Lay.

SKIP

"Kau tidak akan menemukan hyungmu Chen, aku akan membunuh hyungmu terlebih dahulu. HAHAHA!" tawa sang Raja kegelapan. "Pengawal panggil Krystal dan Taeyeon kesini!" perintah sang Raja kegelapan. "Baik My Lord" ucap pengawal dan langsung pergi memanggil Krystal dan Taeyeon.

"Salam My Lord, kemana memanggil kami kemari." Ucap salah satu gadis itu. "Taeyeon & Krystal pergilah ke Bumi, cari para ksatria yang belum mengetahui jati dirinya sebenarnya. Bunuh mereka!" perintah Raja kegelapan. "Baik My Lord." Ucap mereka berdua tanpa bertanya lagi.

SKIP

"Hyung, aku lelah. Daritadi kita latihan terus." Rengek Sehun yang lagi berlatih bersama Suho di halaman belakang rumahnya. "Kamu yang meminta kita pindah kesini untuk latihan, jadi tidak ada yang namanya rengekan Sehunnie."jawab Suho. "buing-buing" Sehun beraegyo ria. "Aegyomu tidak mempan Sehunnie."balas Suho yang menyebabkan hyung-hyungnya yang lain tertawa.

Suho juga sudah mengetahui dari ibunya kenapa kekuatan Sehun tidak disegel di gerhana matahari, ketika peperangan terjadi Sehun masih berada di dalam jantung The Tree of Life jadi Ratu Boa tidak mengetahui apa kekuatan Sehun yang harus disegel. Karena itu, ketika dia berada di dekat pin Angin, kekuatannya muncul.

"Tuan muda." panggil salah seorang pelayan Luhan, "Apa Tuan Wu? Kalau memang dia suruh saja masuk, beritahu kalau aku berada di halaman belakang." Perintah Luhan, "Baik Tuan" ucap pelayan tersebut.

"Hyung, Daebak! Kekuatan hyung sudah bisa digunakan, hyung bisa mebaca pikiran" teriak Baekhyun membuat semuanya menatap Luhan, "Bukan seperti itu, Baekkie-yah. Tadi dia menghubungiku kalau mau kesini" jelas Luhan. "Kalau begitu gak jadi Daebak deh hyung." Ucap Baekhyun kecewa, "Yakk! Byun Baek Hyun, kalau ke...", "Lu Han" panggil seorang namja tinggi tampan, "Wah, hyung, dia tampan sekali" bisik Baekhyun. "Lu..." , "Aku tau Kris, kamu merasakan angin Sehun lagi kan. Kamu bisa liat disana dia sedang apa?" tunjuk Luhan dengan dagunya. Kris menatap 2 namja yang sedang bertarung menggunakan kekuatan masing-masing.

"Apa yang disana itu Water si Guardian EXO? Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan dulu mengeluarkan kekuatan di hadapan manu..." , "Kami bukan manusia Bumi Kris, aku Telekenesis, kau Dragon, dan ini Baekhyun Light, yang lagi mempoutkan bibir disana Chanyeol Flame, yang lagi menyendiri disana Chen Thunder." Jelas Luhan

Kris terkejut mendengar penjelasan teman kerjanya itu, Kris tidak menyadari kalau teman dekatnya sendiri salah satu dari dia. "Gerhana matahari akan muncul 3 hari lagi, aku takut Lu. Bahkan Ksatria belum terkumpul sepenuhnya", ucap Kris lirih. "Kita akan mecari mereka Kris" ucap Luhan meyakinkan. Tetapi tiba-tiba...

"TOLONGG! TOLONG"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 8

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

"Gerhana matahari akan muncul 3 hari lagi, aku takut Lu. Bahkan Ksatria belum terkumpul sepenuhnya", ucap Kris lirih. "Kita akan mecari mereka Kris" ucap Luhan meyakinkan. Tetapi tiba-tiba...

"TOLONGG! TOLONG"

Semua yang ada di halaman belakang Luhan langsung berlari ke arah depan, dengan tergesa-gesa karena halaman belakang dan pintu depan memiliki jarak yang sangat jauh. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang bisa secepat angin sudah sampai terlebih dahulu ke depan rumah. "Sehunnie" panggil Luhan, tetapi Sehun tidak ada di halaman depan.

"Siapa kalian?" ucap Sehun geram. "Wah! Yeonie, ternyata ada Wind disini. Cepat sekali dia sampai sebelum kita membunuh Earth itu" ucap gadis itu. Semua yang disana terkejut mendengar pengakuan perempuan itu, yang mengatakan namja itu adalah Earth. "Ternyata Wind lebih keren dan tampan daripada Earth, Krystal-yah" ucap yeoja yang yang dipanggil Taeyeon itu.

Suho langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun yang berhadapan dengan dua yeoja itu. Karena memang Cuma mereka berdua yang memiliki kekuatan. Adu kekuatan pun dimulai.

Author Prov

Kyungsoo prov

Siapa yeoja itu, kenapa mereka mau membunuh ku? Lalu siapa mereka yang menolongku, bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki kekuatan seperti Jongin adik ku? Jongin, kamu dimana? Tolong hyung. "Hyung" panggil seseorang, aku kenal suara itu suara adikku. Satu-satunya saudara yang aku punya, tapi semuanya tiba-tiba gelap.

Kyungsoo prov end

Author prov

"Hyung" panggil namja berkulit tan. Enam namja yang memperhatikan kejadian itu membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang bisa tiba-tiba muncul. "Ba..bagaimana bisa kau disini? Aku tidak melihat kau lewat" ucap Chen gugup. "I..iitu..itu" ucap namja berkulit tan gagap, dia tidak sadar kalau ditempat umum. "Teleportation" teriak Kris.

Semua orang disana, kembali membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Kris, "Ba..bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" ucap namja berkulit tan itu takut-takut. "Hyungmu biar kami yang urus, cepat bantu Wind dan Water, percaya samaku aku Heal" ucap Lay. "Baik" ucap namja berkulit tan.

Sedetik kemudian namja itu sudah berada si belakang Taeyeon, "Annyeong Noona" ucap namja itu menyeringai. Taeyeon terkejut melihat namja tadi, "claws wolf" mantra Taeyeon, "Cakaranmu kalah cepat Noona, kau lebih cocok jadi kucing daripada serigala" ucap namja itu, sedetik kemudian dia sudah menghilang lagi dan berhasil memegang tangan Taeyeon yang lengah. "Aku memang tidak mempunyai kemampuan mantra seperti kalian, tapi jangan pernah remehkan kemampuan fisikku. Wind sekarang!" namja itu menyeringai setelah berhasil melumpuhkan Taeyeon, Sehun yang dipanggil pun langsung mengarahkan kemampuannya ke Taeyeon, "Wind speed" dengan seketika Taeyeon berubah menjadi debu. "Sial!" geram Krystal. Krystal yang melihat Taeyeon mati langsung kembali ke istana.

Sehun yang terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaga pun akhirnya jatuh pingsan, "Sehunnie/Wind" teriak Suho dan namja tan itu. "Hyung, ayo kita bawa dia ke dalam" ucap namja tan itu, sedetik kemudian mereka sudah berada di kamar Lay tempat Earth dirawat.

Luhan yang melihat adiknya, pingsan segera membaringkan Sehun di sebelah Earth, "Kenapa dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan khawatir. "Dia baik-baik saja, hyung. Hanya kelelahan" ucap Suho.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol, yang dari tadi hanya diam. "Aku Kim Jong In dan dia Do Kyung Soo" jawab namja tan yaitu Jongin. "Kai.." panggil Kyungsoo, "Siapa Kai?" tanya Chen yang kebingungan dengan nama Kai,"Kai itu aku hyung. Ne aku disini hyung" ucap Kai. Perlahan mata Kyungsoo terbuka, "Kai, kita dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Kita dirumah Luhan hyung" jawab Kai dengan nada lembut. "Baekkie-yah" panggil Chanyeol.

PLETAK

"Aww! Appo, sakit Baekkie-yah" ringis Chanyeol

PLETAK

"Appo! Yakk! Luhan hyung kenapa ikut-ikutan?" ringis Chanyeol kesakitan. "Dia itu hyungmu, Yeollie. Yang sopan, arraseo?" ucap Luhan. "Ne, arraseo. Baekkie hyung" panggil Chanyeol lagi. "Wae, Yeollie?" sahut Baekhyun, "Apa benar dia Earth, badannya kecil sekali. Bagaimana membelah tanah? Mematahkan satu aja belum tentu bisa." Ucap Chanyeol polos

PLETAK

PLETAK

PLETAK

PLETAK

PLETAK

"APPO! YAKK! HYUNG KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA NGELAKUIN ITU?! KALIAN ITU SAKIT" teriak Chanyeol

PLETAK

"Sekarang diam, Yeollie", suruh Baekhyun. "Aishhhh..." gumam Chanyeol sambil mengoceh sendiri. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai bertemu yeoja tadi?" tanya Kris ke Kyungsoo. "Aku sedang pergi untuk menemui...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 9

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

"Sekarang diam, Yeollie", suruh Baekhyun. "Aishhhh..." gumam Chanyeol sambil mengoceh sendiri. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai bertemu yeoja tadi?" tanya Kris ke Kyungsoo. "Aku sedang pergi untuk menemui...

"Aku sedang pergi untuk menemui Time Control" ucap Kyungsoo. Semua yang ada disana membelalakkan matanya mendengar pengakuan dari namja bermata bulat itu. "Bagaimana bisa kamu mengetahui kalau dia Time Control? Diantara kita berduabelas Cuma Teleportation dan Wind yang kekuatannya tidak tersegel di gerhana matahari" kata Suho penasaran.

"Aku melihat mutiara hitam di cincinnya, hyung. Yang membuat aku yakin dia adalah Time Control, dia memiliki cincin jam pasir. Aku sekelas dengan dia, dan kau..." ucap Kai menunjuk Sehun yang sudah sadar dari tadi, "Kau adalah hobaeku, Oh Se Hoon" Sehun terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kai, selama ini Sehun memang yang paling terkenal di sekolahnya. Karena pemilik saham tertinggi di sekolahnya adalah kakaknya Lu Han.

"Besok kita akan temui Time Control, sekarang Kyungsoo dan Kai apa boleh tinggal di rumah ini, Lu?" tanya Suho pada Luhan, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Untuk yang kuliah dan sekolah besok, cepat tidur dan bangun pagi sebelum aku menyiram kalian, arraseo?!" ancam Suho.

Semua yang disana langsung kabur ke kamar masing-masing setelah mendengar ancaman Suho, begitu juga Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sudah memilih kamar mereka sendiri. Di ruangan itu hanya tersisa Luhan, Kris, Suho dan Lay.

"Kris, gerhana matahari hanya tinggal sehari lagi. Besok lusa kita semua sudah memiliki kekuatan masing-masing, apa kita bisa menemukan Frost dan Time Control sebelum mereka terbunuh?" ucap Luhan khawatir

"Kita pasti menemukan mereka, Lu" ucap Kris yakin, "Besok mereka sudah mulai masuk kuliah dan sekolah lagi, sebaiknya kita mengawasi mereka. Aku yakin para Ksatria kegelapan tidak akan tinggal diam" ucap Suho.

"Lay, gwenchanayo?" tanya Suho khawatir, setelah melihat muka adiknya yang pucat. "Ne, gwenchana hyung" ucap Lay pelan. "Lebih baik kita keluar, Suho-yah. Lay terlihat kelelahan" suruh Luhan ke Suho dan Kris.

"Ne hyung, istirahatlah Lay. Kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa panggil hyung di kamar sebelah, ne" ucap Suho lembut, "Ne, hyung" ucap Lay tersenyum.

Luhan, Kris dan Suho keluar dari kamar Lay.

Authour prov end

Lay prov

Setelah kejadian tadi siang perasaanku tidak enak, apa ada yang terjadi dengan 2 kstaria lainnya? Aku seperti merasa tumbuhan memberitahuku kalau salah satu dari ksatria sedang terancam, aku menepis perasaan itu karena kekuatan belum muncul untuk mendengar isi hati tumbuhan.

Tapi, semakin aku menepis perasaan itu, menutup pendengaranku dari suara hati tumbuhan. Aku semakin mendengar dengan jelas kalau akan ada bahaya yang terjadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumamku.

Lay prov end

Author prov

Di sebuah istana kegelapan, terlihat seorang namja yang menatap yeoja di depannya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kenapa Taeyeon berubah menjadi debu, Krystal-ah?!" Marah namja itu

"Teleportation, ada disana Tuan" jelas yeoja yang bernama Krystal itu. "Selain Wind dan Water, ada Teleportation yang ternyata kekuatannya juga tidak tersegel" lanjut Krystal menunduk takut.

"Untuk sekarang kau ku maafkan, tapi sekali lagi kau gagal membunuh para Ksatria. Aku akan membunuhku!" Tegas namja itu, "Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku, sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

"Ba...baik My Lord" ucap Krystal pada namja yang dipanggil My Lord itu

SKIP

Di pagi hari yang sangat dingin di Seoul membuat semua orang tidak mau bangun dari tempat empuk itu. Tapi tidak dengan namja yang memiliki wajah seperti malaikat itu, wajahnya yang seperti malaikat sudah berubah menjadi wajah seorang iblis.

"KALIAN SEMUA CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak namja berwajah malaikat itu. Semua yang ada di rumah itu memang tidak ada yang bangun kecuali Suho, Kris dan Luhan. "Apa kalian semua mau tenggelam sekarang, huh!" Ancam namja berwajah malaikat, Suho yang sedari tadi sudah geram dengan dongsaengnya yang tidak mau bangun.

"Sehun, gak akan bangun dengan ancaman seperti itu Suho-ya. Aku sudah pernah menyiramnya tapi gagal, dia bakal bangun kalo Bubble tea yang ada di kulkas di minum atau di buang" jelas Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"-_- kenapa baru bilang sekarang hyung? Hyung saja yang bangunkan Sehun. Kris bangunkan KaiSoo, aku akan bangunkan BaekYeol dan Chen" suruh Suho.

"KaiSoo dan Chen tak perlu dibangunkan Suho-ya, tuh mereka bertiga sudah rapi" ucap Kris menunjuk ChenKaiSoo yang berjalan kearah meja makan.

"Dimana BaekYeol, Chen-ah?" Tanya Suho

"Tak tahu hyung, masih tidur mungkin" ucap Chen dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aishhh... anak berdua itu. Awas kalian!" Gumam Suho geram, sambil berjalan menuju kamar BaekYeol di lantai 2. Air pun sudah mengelilingi tubuh Suho yang sudah marah karena kelakuan Baekyeol yang belum bangun.

"Dia memiliki wajah malaikat tapi kalau sudah marah dia seperti ibilis saja" ucap Luhan

"Seorang guardian memang memiliki wajah malaikat, tapi..."

"AKHHHH! LUHAN HYUNGGGG! TOLONG"

Semua yang ada di ruang makan bergidik ngeri, mendengar teriakan BaekYeol Couple itu. Sehun yang mendengar teriakan dua Happy Virus itu langsung berlari dari lantai 3 secepat angin ke lantai 1, menghampiri Luhan.

Ketika sudah tenang Kris melanjutkan ucapannya, "...kedisiplinan dan kekuatan seorang guardian itu setara dengan dewa, apalagi dia dilatih dari kecil di EXO PLANET. Jadi jangan pernah macam-macam dengan dia" lanjut Kris

Semua yang disana menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, mendengar penjelasan Kris.

"Sehunnie, lebih baik kamu mandi sekarang sebelum Suho kembali. Pakai kamar mandi dibelakang aja. Seragam sekolahmu nanti hyung yang ambilkan" ucap Luhan

"Ne..Ne hyung" ucap Sehun yang masih takut

SKIP

Kesepuluh Ksatria sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama, terlihat dua namja yang mempoutkan bibirnya karena kejadian tadi pagi.

"Baekkie, Yeollie. Cepat sarapan!" Suruh Kris, yang mulai gemas melihat tingkah kakak-adik yang dari tadi hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Shirreo!" Jawab mereka bersamaan

"Jadi kalian tidak mau sarapan" ucap Suho, mendengar Suho berbicara BaekYeol kaget

"Eh? A..aniya hyung, kami mau sarapan" ucap Baekhyun gelagapan

"Baguslah, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan pergi kuliah" suruh Suho

"Suho-ya" panggil Luhan, yang dipanggil hanya menatap Luhan. "Emm.. dimana Lay?"

"Eh? Lay, mungkin masih di kamar nya tadi malam dia tidak enak badan. Aku akan ke kamar memanggilnya" ucap Suho lembut dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Sama Lay hyung saja, Suho hyung lembut sekali. Coba dengan kita hyung" ucap Chanyeol kecewa

"Kau benar, Yeollie" jawab Baekhyun

"YI XINGGGGGG!"...

TBC

Notes:

Tinggalkan jejak ne jangan jadi pembaca misterius. Okey^^


	10. Chapter 10

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 10

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

"YI XINGGGGGG!"...

Semua yang ada di meja makan terdiam mendengar teriakan Suho dari kamar Lay, sedetik kemudian mereka sudah berlari menuju kamar Lay.

"Yi xing, ireona" ucap Suho memeluk adiknya yang tidak sadarkan diri sambil menangis

"Apa yang terjadi Suho-ya?" Tanya Kris yang kaget melihat kejadian di depan matanya itu.

FLASHBACK ON

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 3 pagi, tapi mata namja manis itu tidak juga tertutup.

Lay prov

Aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, padahal ini sudah tengah malam. Apa aku ke kamar Suho hyung saja, aku takut mengganggu tidurnya.

Apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali pasir disini?

"Anyyeong, manis" ucap seseorang dari balik jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh badannya

"..." kenapa suaraku menghilang seperti ini?

"Teriaklah manis, tidak ada yang bisa mendengar mu disini. Ruangan ini sudah tertutup pasir" ucap namja itu lagi

Suara ini, aku kenal suara ini. Ini suara Minho tapi bagaimana bisa dia memiliki kekuatan kegelapan. Ku lihat namja di depanku ini membuka penutup kepalanya, dugaanku benar Minho lah yang mengendalikan pasir-pasir ini.

"Kenapa manis kaget? Yi Xingie, kau pasti kesayangan Guardian Angel itu. Dia sudah membuat wajahku babak belur pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku ingin membalas dendam..." ucap namja yang ternyata adalah Minho itu, "tapi, aku tidak mau membunuh fisiknya. Aku akan membunuhnya secara perlahan melaluimu, kau mati maka dia akan ikut mati secara perlahan" lanjut Minho menyeringai

Lay prov end

Authir prov

Minho menggerakkan tangannya untuk membentuk pasir "sand waves" ucap Minho.

Bagaikan secepat angin kulit Lay sudah tercabik-cabik karena pasir Minho, darah sudah mengalir di seluruh tubuh Lay.

"Jangan mati secepat itu Yi Xingie, aku masih ingin bermain-main, grip the sand" ucap Minho lagi

BUKK

Serangan kedua Minho berhasil membuat Lay ambruk ke lantai dengan darah yang sudah mengalir deras di tubuh putihnya.

"Aku masih belum puas Yi Xingie" ucap Minho menyeringai, "controlling sand"

Terbentuklah sebuah panah pasir di tangan Minho, diarahkannya anak panah tepat ke jantung Lay.

"Kau akan mati Zhang Yi Xing" ucapnya menyeringai.

Secepat kilat panah itu mengenai dada Lay, membuat Lay meringis kesakitan dalam diam.

"Kau akan mati Yi Xingie" ucap Minho penuh kemenangan dan mencabut anak panah yang tertancap di dada Lay dengan kasar.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Yixing, jeongmal iroena Lay, iroena. IROENA!" tangis Suho melihat adiknya yang sekarat bersimbah darah, "Bertahanlah, Lay. Jeball"

"Kalian semua pergilah sekolah. Lay biar kami yang jaga" suruh Kris

"Tapi, hyung..." ucap Kyungsoo

"Pergilah! Siapa tau kalian bisa menemukan Frost dan Time Control" lanjut Luhan

"Ne hyung" jawab Kyungsoo

Setelah para dongsaengnya pergi Kris dan Luhan menghampiri Suho yang masih menangis disamping ranjang Lay.

"Suho-ya.." panggil Luhan pelan

"Yixing ireona, jeball ireona Yixingie. Kau kuat Lay, kau pemimpin para Unicorn Lay. Ireona, Lay ireona..." ucap Suho

Tapi Lay masih tidak sadarkan diri, darah yang ada di tubuhnya masih mengalir dengan cantiknya di tubuh putihnya. Kris hanya bisa diam melihat doengsaengnya seperti itu, di dalam hatinya dia sangat marah karena tidak bisa menjaga dongsaengnya.

SKIP

Jam pelajaran masih berlangsung tapi pikiran namja bermata bulat itu sama sekali tidak fokus, memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa hyungnya tadi pagi.

Berselang beberapa waktu bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat seluruh siswa keluar kelas menuju tempat masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo hyung" panggil namja berkulit putih susu itu diikuti namja berkulit tan disebelahnya. "Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar hyung" rengek namja berkulit putih susu yang ternyata adalah Sehun dan disebelahnya ada Kai.

Kyungsoo yang dipanggil hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat maknae yang merengek itu, semua orang dikelas menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bagaimana-bisa-kau-kenal-Oh-Se-Hoon-pemilik-sekolah

Sehun disekolah memang terkenal dengan kepribadian tidak peduli dengan siapapun, cuek dan angkuh. Dihadapan sunbaenya saja dia tidak mau hormat, karena itu dia tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Tetapi kepintarannya melebihi siapapun di sekolah.

"Hyung, ppali" rengek Sehun lagi

"Ne, Sehunnie. Kajja" ucap Kyungsoo

Semua yang disana menatap Kyungsoo kaget, yang memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan informal bukan formal seperti Sehun-ssi. Selain banyak yang kaget, banyak juga yeoja yang gemas melihat tingkah Sehun seperti tadi.

SKIP

Di kampus ternama di Seoul terlihat 2 namja tampan yang sedang latihan Vokal, 2 dari Beagle Line memang mengambil jurusan bernyanyi dan yang satunya jurusan musik.

Agmongeul kkwosseoyo

Uldeon geudaereul anajugi jeone

Kkumeseo kkaeeo beoryeotjyo

Seogeulpeun mame

Keoteuneul yeoreo

Dalbiche muldeurin

Nunmullo pyeonjil bonaeyo

Remember geudaega

Himdeul ttaemyeon hangsang

Nunmureul useumgwa bakkwotjyo

Na eobtneun goseseon

Uljimayo

Don't cry

Nunmuri manhdeon geudaeraseo

Oh Andwaeyo

It's my turn to cry

Naega halgeyo

Geudaeui nunmul moa

It's my turn to cry

Naege matgyeoyo

Geu nunmul kkaji

This time

This time yeah

Beoril ppeonhaetdeon baraen sajindeul

Neomu apaseo ijen bol suga eobtjyo

Tto jami oji anhneun bam

Eoduun bangane nun tteugo anja

Geudae eolgul geuryeoyo

Sujubdeon misowa

Sangnyanghan nundongja

Ango shipeunde eotteoghajyo

Na eobtneun goseseon

Uljimayo

Good-bye

Ijen nae eokkael mot billyeoyo

Oh Andwaeyo

It's my turn to cry

Naega halgeyo

Geudaeui nunmul moaIt's my turn to cry

Naege matgyeoyo

Geu nunmul kkaji

This time

Ne nunmulkkaji

This time yeah-

Nan (ajig) neol (geudaereul) sa (manhi)

Rang (saranghan) hae (nameoji)

Yo (neomu nado geuriwoyo)

Ul (budi) ji (geogiseon)

Mal (haengbog) ayo (haejwoyo)

I'm missing you

Andwaeyo

It's my turn to cry

Naega halgeyo

Geudaeui nunmul moa

It's my turn to cry

Naege matgyeoyo

Geu nunmul kkaji

This time

Uljimayo

Baby

It's my turn to cry

Naega halgeyo

Geudaeui nunmul moa

It's my turn to cry

Naege matgyeoyo

Geu nunmul kkaji

This time

Geu nunmul kkaji

This time

Geu nunmul kkaji

This time

Geu nunmul kkaji

This time

Neol saranghae

Yeah neol saranghae

Saranghae saranghae uljimayo.

Naege matgyeo

EXO - My turn To Cry

Seperti itulah lagu dari suara Chen dan Baekhyun yang terdengar dari ruang vokal di kampus itu, nilai terbaik pasti dicapai oleh Chen dan Baekhyun. Di kelas mereka berdua lah yang mempunyai suara paling bagus dan tepat. Mereka berdua sudah sering tampil berduet mewakili kampusnya bersama Chanyeol yang memainkan alat musiknya. Chen dan Baekhyun juga seorang trainee sebelum mereka tau kalau mereka adalah para Ksatria Legenda.

"Baekkie hyung, Chennie" panggil seorang namja jakung yang melihat Baekhyun dan Chen keluar dari ruang latihan vokal.

"Wae? Yeollie" sahut Baekhyun

"Hyung, ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar" rengek Chanyeol

"Kau tidak mengajak ku, Yeol?" Ucap Chen yang meraju

"Tentu saja, kau ikut Chennie. Kajja kita pergi, Baekkie hyung yang traktir" ucap Chanyeol riang

"MWO?/JINJJA?" ucap Chen dengan wajah berseri dan Baekhyun dengan wajah kaget bersamaan.

"Yeheyy, kajja. Yeol" ajak Chen yang langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol

"Hei, kalian berdua!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari mengejar mereka berdua

"APPOOOO!"

TBC

Notes:

Tinggalkan jejak ne jangan jadi pembaca misterius. Okey^^


	11. Chapter 11

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 1

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

"APPOOOO!"

"Yeollie, Chennie. Gwenchanayo?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung berlari mengejar mereka berdua yang bertabrakan dengan seorang namja cubby.

"Ma..maaf soengsaenim" ucap Chen takut-takut

"Gwenchana, lain kali hati-hati ne?" ucap nama cubby itu

"Maaf soengsaenim, saya baru lihat Anda. Apa Anda baru di kampus ini?" tanya Chanyeol

"Eh? Ne, saya baru disini, Kim Min Seok imnida. Kalian mau kemana?" tanya dosen baru yang bernama Min Seok itu.

"Kami mau ke kantin soengsaenim, apa Anda mau ikut?" ajak Baekhyun

"Kebetulan sekali, saya juga mau ke kantin. Kalau tidak mengajar jangan panggil saya soengsaenim, panggil Xiumin hyung saja ne?" jelas Min Seok

"Ah, ne soeng... aniya Xiumin hyung, kajja" ucap Baekhyun

SKIP

Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun sedang menuju kantin sekolah. Tapi secara tidak sengaja mata tajam Kai melihat namja yang mereka cari.

"Hyung, bukannya itu namja yang aku yakini Time Control" ucap Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Yakk! Kkamjong, ini tanganku" teriak Sehun yang tangannya di tarik-tarik Kai

"Eh? Sehunnie.." ucap Kai yang langsung menghempaskan tangan Sehun

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kkamjong? Siapa yang di panggil Kkamjong? Bukannya Kkamjong itu artinya... YAKK! Cadel apa kau bilang KKAMJONG?! NAMAKU KAI BUKAN KKAMJONG" teriak Kai yang sudah sadar dengan panggilan Sehun

"Yakk! APA KAU BILANG CADEL?!" teriak Sehun yang tidak terima dipanggil Cadel

Kyungsoo yang melihat pertengkaran kedua adiknya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, tangannya sudah mengarah ke ...

"HYUNGGG! APPO!" teriak Sehun

"HYUNGG! LEPASKAN, JEBALL" rengek Kai

Semua yang melihat adegan tragis di depan hanya bisa membelalakan matanya melihat Kyungsoo yang berani menarik telinga Oh Se Hoon.

"Berhentilah bertengkar, kajja kita cari namja tadi" suruh Kyungsoo yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari telinga dou maknae itu.

SKIP

"Pekerjaanmu sangat bagus Minho-ya, aku bangga padamu" ucap namja yang duduk angkuh di singgahsananya "Kau akan menggantikan Taeyeon menjadi pemimpin prajurit perang"

"Terima kasih My Lord" jawab Minho

"Kita akan menyerang mereka sebentar lagi, persiapkan pasukan kita Minho-ya" tegas Raja kegelapan

"Baik" ucap Minho dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

SKIP

"HAAHHHHHHHH" teriak ketiga nama secara bersamaan

"Ba...bagaimana bisa hyung ingat semua kejadian di EXO Planet? Bukannya kita diturunkan ke Bumi dalam keadaan masih kecil?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ne aku ingat semuanya, kekuatanku juga tidak disegel. Sini kutunjukkan" ucap namja cubby Xiumin, yang sudah memegang gelas, sedetik kemudian gelas itu sudah berubah menjadi es. "Dan kau Chen-ah, kau adalah adikku"

"Bagaimana kekuatan dan ingatan hyung tidak hilang seperti Luhan hyung dan Kris hyung?" tanya Chen yang terkejut mendengar pengakuan Xiumin.

"Itu karena aku tidak membaca mantra penghapus ingatan dan kekuatan, Luhan sangat polos dia akan menuruti apa saja sedangkan Kris yang hilang hanya kekuatannya bukan ingatannya. Dia masih mengingat kalau dia seorang Duizhang" jelas Xiumin, yang mendengarkan hanya mengangguk mengerti apa yang dijelaskan.

Xiumin mengingat semua yang ada pada dirinya, yang dimulai dari awal peperangan dan bertemu dengan para Ksatria. Xiumin berpindah-pindah tempat mencari keberadaan para Ksatria dan adiknya yang juga menghilang setelah kejadian penurunan ke Bumi.

"Hyung, guardian sudah menunggu hyung" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah menetralkan pikirannya yang tadi melayang-layang setelah Xiumin menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kajja, kita kesana!" ajak Xiumin

SKIP

"Hyung, aku lelah" rengek namja berkulit seputih susu, Sehun

"Berhentilah merengek Sehun-ah!" bentak Kai yang sudah jengah melihat dan mendengarkan rengekan Sehun sepanjang jalan

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertengkaran itu sepanjan jalan hanya bisa berpura-pura menulikan pendengarannya.

Tiba-tiba mata Kyungsoo menangkap namja yang sedari tadi dia cari di perpustakaan.

Tubuh namja itu bergetar. Apa dia menangis? Perlahan Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mendekatinya tetapi Kyungsoo berhenti tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Apa yang terjadi?

Namja bermata panda itu mendekati Kyungsoo, matanya sembab tetapi di bibirnya terlukis seringaian.

"HYUNGGG!" teriak dua namja yang sudah menerobos masuk ruangan itu.

"Time Control hentikan!" ucap nama berkulit tan, Kai

Nama yang dipanggil time control itu terkejut mendengar panggilan dari namja berkulit tan

"Ba...bagaimana bisa kau tau namaku?" ucap namja bermata panda itu terbata-bata

"Aku wind, teleportation dan itu earth. Cepat lepaskan hyungku" ucap Sehun

"Earth? Omona... Mianhae hyung?" namja bermata panda itu langsung menghilangkan kekuatannya dari Earth-Kyungsoo

Sekarang mereka berada di cafe di dekat sekolahnya menunggu Suho menjemputnya. Rasa penasaran di pikiran duo maknae itu masih melayang-layang, kenapa orang di depan mereka ini bisa mempunyai kekuatan? Kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengenali hyungnya? Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kau?!..."pekik duo maknae SeKai bersamaan

Namja bermata panda itu kaget mendengar teriakan duo maknae rusuh itu, sedangkan Kyungsoo namja bermata doe dia sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan mereka berdua.

"YAKK! Kkamjong aku duluan yang memanggilnya?"ucap Sehun tidak terima Kai memanggil

"Aku duluan Cadel!"sahut Kai merasa tidak terima juga

"Aku..."

"Kenapa kamu menangis dan kenapa kekuatanmu tidak disegel?"ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"HYUNGG!"teriakan Sekali terdengar lagi karena Kyungsoo mengambil pertanyaan mereka berdua

"Itu pertanyaanku hyung"ucap Kai

"Itu pertanyaanku Kkamjong"balas Sehun

"Aku"

"Aku"

"Aku"

PLETAK

PLETAK

"APPOOO"

"Luhan hyung...huweeee"panggil Sehun

"Hyung, aku dongsaengmu! Kenapa memukulku juga, harusnya kau pukul si Cadel ini aja"sahut Kai yang tidak terima di pukul Kyungsoo juga

"Kalian berisik!"ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, "Jadi kamu kenapa?...

TBC

Notes:

Tinggalkan jejak ne jangan jadi pembaca misterius. Okey^^


	12. Chapter 12

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 12

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT! "

"Jadi kamu kenapa...?

"Jadi kamu kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Aku takut..."ucap namja bermata panda itu lirih

"Kamu takut apa dan kamu belum memperkenalkan dirimu?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Zi tao imnida, aku takut dengan mereka. Mereka selalu ingin menangkapku bahkan orang tua ku dibunuh. Aku takut hyung"ucap Tao pelan menahan tangisnya "Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi hyung, aku takut sama orang baru karena itu aku menggunakan kekuatanku"

"Kenapa orang tuamu dibunuh?"tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati

"Mereka menginginkan kekuatanku untuk kejahatan, orang tuaku melindungiku tapi malah mereka yang terbunuh. Mereka menyuruhku pergi ke Korea untuk menjauhi orang-orang jahat itu, tapi... yang ku dengar sekarang mereka sedang berada di Korea mencariku"jelas Tao

"Kau akan aman bersama kami Tao-ya, dan disini ada kakak kandungmu yang menunggu"jelas Kyungsoo yang disertai senyum manis dibibir hatinya

"Aigoo, hyung kyeopta"ucap Sehun yang gemas melihat senyum Kyungsoo dan pipi gembulnya

"Hyung, kau senyum. Wah, daebak"ucap Kai tidak kalah heboh dengan Sehun

Sementara Kyungsoo sudah dipenuhi aura hitam disekitar tubuhnya hanya memasang muka awas-kalian-sampai-dirumah-nanti-tidak-akan-kuampuni tangannya sudah mengepal, untuk membunuh SeKai. Sedangkan SeKai mereka menelan salivanya dengan susah payah melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah menggeram. Kalau gerhana matahari sudah muncul dan kekuatan Kyungsoo sudah kembali tidak akan selamat kalian SeKai.

"Hyung, Suho hyung sudah datang. Kajja"ucap Kai yang langsung berlari diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Hufft, kajja Tao-ya"ajak Kyungsoo yang sudah bisa menetralkan emosinya.

"Ne..ne hyung"ucap Tao yang hanya mengikuti tidak berani bertanya melihat Kyungsoo seperti tadi.

Sedangkan di mobil Luhan dan Kris sudah menunggu mereka.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?"gerutu Luhan

"Itu mereka datang"jawab Kris menunjuk SeKai yang berlari tersengal-sengal

"Kalian kenapa? Seperti dikejar hantu saja"ucap Luhan

SeKai tidak menjawabLuhan, hanya deruan nafas mereka yang terdengar. Tidak lama setelah itu muncul Kyungsoo dan Tao

"Kyungsoo-ya, ppali. Hm, nuguya?"tanya Luhan

"Dia Zi Tao, time control adiknya Kris hyung"jelas Kyungsoo santai

Saat itu juga Kris membelalakkan matanya terkejut mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo, Adik? Apa namja itu memang adiknya? Apa dia memang namja yang dicari Kris selama ini? Kris langsung keluar dari mobilnya mendatangi sosok namja yang selama ini dia cari menatap mata sendu milik tao, Kris langsung memeluk Tao. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya diam tidak mengerti

"Dia hyungmu Tao-ya"ucap Kyungsoo

"Ge?"panggil tao pelan, perlahan tangan Tao membalas pelukan Kris

"Ne tao-ya"sahut Kris melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata sendu doengsaengnya

"Gege? Gegeku? Kris-ge?"ucap Tao menahan tangisnya

"Ne, aku gegemu Tao-ya. Kajja kita pulang, maafkan gege ne tidak bisa menjaga Tao selama ini"ucap Kris tersenyum disela-sela tangisnya. Kris menangis? Iya. Namja itu sedang menangis sekarang, menangis bahagia karena bertemu adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa ge, aku sekarang bahagia sudah bertemu gege lagi. Aku tidak sendiri lagi sekarang"ucap Tao tersenyum dan menghapus air mata hyungnya itu

"Bagaimana kekuatanmu?"ucap Kris

"Aku sudah bisa mengendalikannya ge, aku sama seperti Sehun dan Kai kekuatan ku tidak tersegel"jelas Tao

"Ehmmm...kapan kita pulang? kita harus menjemput ChenChanBaek di kampus"ucap Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan drama di depannya

SKIP

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali sih?"gerutu Baekhyun yang sedari 1 jam yang lalu menunggu bersama XiuChenChan di depan gerbang kampus.

"Aishh, aku mau pulang"ucap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sama kayak Baekhyun yang kerjaannya hanya menggerutu saja

2 mobil yang mereka tunggu pun sudah datang, mobil itu memang ada dua karena kalau satu tidak cukup memasukkan mereka semua. Mobil Kris sudah ditempati KaiSooTao sedangkan mobil Luhan hanya Sehun karena Sehun tidak mau satu mobil dengan Kyungsoo. Dia masih takut dengan kejadian tadi.

"Anyyeong"sapa Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Hyung, kenapa lama sekali. Loh kok hyung yang jemput mana Suho hyung?"tanya Chen yang sedari tadi diam, tapi di dalam hatinya dia sudah kesal.

"Suho masih menemani Yixing, dia tidak mau meninggalkan adiknya itu sedetik saja"jelas Luhan

"Apa Yixing hyung belum sadar juga?"tanya Chen lirih, dia sangat khawatir dengan hyungnya itu.

"Ne, dia belum sadar. Nugu-ya?"tanya Luhan yang menemukan orang baru lagi

"Dia Xiumin hyung, hyungnya Chen"jelas Chanyeol

"Apa kau melupakan ku Lu?"tanya Xiumin, Luhan yang mendengar kaget kenapa dia bisa tau nama Luhan sedangkan mereka belum saling kenal

"Chennie, Yixing kenapa? Kau tidak menceritakan apa-apa tentang tadi?"tanya Xiumin yang menuntut penjelasan kepada doengsaengnya itu

"Eh? I..it..itu aku kira hyung tidak mengenal Yixing hyung"ucap Chen gugup melihat tatapan tajam hyungnya itu

"Chennie aku mengenal kalian, dari Luhan sampai Kyungsoo. 3 orang sisanya yang aku tidak tau mereka diturunkan ke bumi masih di dalam kandungan"jelas Xiumin

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?"tanya Luhan

"LUHAN! Ppali!"teriak Kris dari mobilnya.

"Kriseu!"teriak Xiumin

"Eh? Itu Xiumin kan? Min Seok-ah! Kau kemana saja, cepat masuk kita jelaskan di rumah?"ucap Kris, XiuChenChanBaek masuk ke mobil Luhan.

SKIP

2 mobil itu sudah sampai dirumah mewah Luhan dan Sehun

"Wah, rumah Senin besar sekali"ucap Tao yang kagum melihat rumah Sehun

Semua Ksatria masuk ke rumah itu, Luhan langsung menyuruh mereka memilih kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat karena besok gerhana matahari sudah datang.

"Kriseu, dimana kamar Yixing?"tanya Xiumin

"Itu kamarnya Min Seok-ah"menunjuk salah satu kamar yang berada di lantai dasar itu

Setelah Xiumin pergi Luhan mendatangi Kria yang masih berdiri di tempat itu.

"Yifan"panggil Luhan

"Wae, Lu?"sahut Kris santai

"Kenapa dia mengenalmu dan mengenal semua ksatria siapa dia sebenarnya?"tanya Luhan yang sudah penasaran sejak tadi

"Dia hyung tertua, Lu. Ingatannya tidak hilang sepertiku, bahkan setauku kekuatan Minseok juga tidak di segel. Dia sengaja melakukan itu, dia mencoba mengumpulkan kita semua tapi sayangnya kita dipisah secara berjauh-jauhan. Karena itu dia tidak pernah menemukan kita"jelas Kris yang hanya diberi anggukanoleh Luhan

Dikamar Yixing terlihat namja berwajah malaikat menggenggam tangan seorang namja manis dan menangis. Namja itu Suho, sejak pagi dia masih menangis di kamar Yixing.

"Suho-ya?"panggil seorang namja berpipi cubby, Xiumin

"Minseok hyung apa itu kau?"tanya Suho yang merasa kenal dengan muka cubby itu

"Kau masih mengingatku ternyata, bagaimana keadaan Yixing?"tanya Xiumin yang duduk diujung ranjang namja manis itu

"Dia masih belum sadar hyung"ucap Suho lirih, airmatanya kembali mengalir di wajah malaikatnya

"Suho-ya, dia pasti sadar. Kajja keluar besok gerhana matahari kau harus membantu Kris karena kau adalah seorang guardian. Kau pasti tau mantra tentang penghilang segel itu kan? Sekarang jelaskan, aku sendiri tidak mengetahui mantra itu"jelas Xiumin lembut

"Tapi, Yixing..."ucap Suho pelan

"Dia akan sembuh Suho-ya, kajja keluar"ajak Xiumin lembut

Diruang keluarga sudah berkumpul para Ksatria kecuali Yixing. Mereka sedang menunggu Xiumin dan Suho. Seperti biasa SeKai berantem lagi karena berebut remote tv, sedangkan Tao dekat dengan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol doengsaeng Baekhyun cemburu melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Luhan, Kris, Kyungsoo dan Chen mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan orang-orang didepannya.

"Hyung"ucap Chen

Semua yang disana langsung diam kecuali SeKai yang masih ribut karena remote tv, Luhan dan Kyungsoo geram melihat mereka berdua, mereka berdiri dari duduknya dan...

PLETAK

PLETAK

"APPOOO!"

"Kyungsoo hyung, sakit"ringis Kai memegang kepalanya

"Huweee...eomma appa, Luhan hyung jahat, huwee"teriak Sehun yang kepalanya dipukul Luhan

"DIAM!"ucap LuDo bersamaan, membuat SeKai diam tak bergeming sedikit pun

"Bagaimana Suho-ya?"tanya Xiumin yang memulai pembicaraan itu

Suho pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang dulu dia ambil di perpustakaan Yixing, buku itu menjelaskan cara menghilangkan segel kekuatan di gerhana matahari. Suho membaca buku itu, dan beberapa saat kemudian matanya terbelalak melihat tulisan disana.

"Wae, Suho-ya?"tanya Kris yang sudah penasaran

"Caranya adalah...

TBC

Notes:

Tinggalkan jejak ne jangan jadi pembaca misterius. Okey^^


	13. Chapter 13

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 13

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

Previous~

"Caranya adalah..."

Chapter 13

"Caranya adalah disaat gerhana matahari sempurna, satukan air mata pemimpin Unicorn dengan air suci. Setelah air mata pemimpin Unicorn dan air suci menyatu baca mantra pohon kehidupan"jelas Suho

"Dimana kita mendapatkan air mata pemimpin Unicorn, Suho-ya?"tanya Luhan

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, sebentar aku tanya ibu ku"ucap Suho

Suho berkonsentrasi untuk mengirim telepati ke ibunya, tangannya mengusap simbol tetesan air di kalungnya. Beberapa saat ibunya sudah menerima telepati.

'Ibu'

'Ada apa anakku?'

'Maksudnya air mata pemimpin Unicorn itu apa? Lalu dimana kami mendapatkannya?'

'Huftt, air mata pemimpin Unicorn itu sudasudah ada di dekatmu'

'Didekatku?'

'Iya, dia adalah Heal. Heal adalah pemimpin para Unicorn, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Seperti Thunder pemimpin para Kalajengking, Dragon pemimpin para naga, dan Earth pemimpin para binatang buas di EXO Planet'

Setelah mendengar penjelasan ibunya, Suho memandangi Chen, Kris dan Kyungsoo. Yang di pandangi merasa risih.

"Wae?!"tanya Kris dingin, yang ditanya hanya menggeleng

'Tapi, Bu. Heal belum sadar, aku sudah mengobati lukanya tapi hanya tertutup tidak sembuh'

'Minumkan air sucimu itu, Suho-ya'

'Apa boleh?'

'Tentu'

'Terima kasih ibu, aku merindukanmu'

'Aku juga merindukanmu'

Telepati pun terputus, Suho langsung melesat lari ke kamar Yixing. Sedangkan yang lain menatap bingung dengan Suho.

"Yak! Suho-ya!"

"Suho-ya"

"Suho eodisseo?"

"Hyungg!"

Seperti itulah panggilan dari teman-temannya, tapi tidak satupun yang dijawab. Merekapun hanya bisa mengikuti Suho.

"Yixingie, kau akan sembuh"ucap Suho, sambil meminumkan air suci itu. Saat itu juga tubuh Yixing bercahaya putih yang menyilaukan, para ksatria yang baru masuk menutup matanya. Perlahan cahaya putih itu menghilang para ksatria langsung mendatangi ranjang Yixing. Jari-jari Yixing perlahan bergerak, matanya pun mulai terbuka.

"Hyung"panggil Yixing

"Apa ada yang sakit, Yixingie?"tanya Suho tersenyum, yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Suho-ya, kau belum memberitahu dimana kita mendapatkan air mata pemimpin Unicorn"ucap Xiumin menuntut penjelasan.

"Kita sudah mendapatkannya"ucap Suho santai

"HAH?!"pekik semua orang disana kecuali Suho dan Yixing. Yixing hanya diam karena dia tidak mengerti.

"Jangan bercanda Suho-ya"lanjut Xiumin geram

"Huhh, Yixing adalah pemimpin para Unicorn"ucap Suho dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"HAH?!"teriak semuanya dan tentunya terkecuali Suho, karena Yixing juga terkejut mendengar penjelasan Suho

"Chennie, apa kau tau cara membuat Unicorn ini menangis?"tanya Suho, Chen tampak berpikir

"Yakk! Hyung apa kau mau membuatku menangis, hah?!"ucap Yixing geram, tangannya sudah bersiap mau memukul Suho tapi dikunci sama Kris dan Luhan.

"Ada"ucap Chen yang berbisik ke Suho, Suho tersenyum. Tidak bukan tersenyum, tapi menyeringai ke arah Yixing. Yixing yang awalnya memberontak, kini diam bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Suho.

"Yak! Kim Jong Dae! Apa yang kau katakan, hah?!"ucap Yixing menuntut penjelasan, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum 3 jari.

SKIP

Keesokan harinya, dihalaman belakang rumah HunHan. Terlihat 12 namja sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Tidak, tidak semua hanya 10 orang, sedangkan 2 orangnya yang satunya sibuk menangis dan yang satunya lagi memohon.

"Huweee, hyung jahat! Doengsaengnya hyung itu aku bukan Kai, hiks...hiks kenapa hyung memuji dia yang lebih hebat hiks..hiks hyung jahat"ucap Yixing yang tidak berhenti menangis sejak kejadian tadi.

"Mianhae Yixingie, ne. Jebal Mianhae, Zhang Yi Xing"ucap namja berwajah malaikat -Suho- yang sedari tadi meminta maaf.

Flashback On

"Kita sedang apa disini, hyung"tanya namja berdimple -Yixing-

"Menunggu gerhana matahari Yixingie"jawab Suho, sedangkan yang mendengar hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu. Tanpa dilihat Yixing, Suho menyeringai dan menatap Chen untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku bosan hyung, lebih baik hyung ngedance bersama Kai. Buat hibur kita, aku sudah lama tidak lihat hyung ngedance"rengek Chen ke Yixing

"Tapi, Chenah..."

"Hyung, jebal"rengek Chen manja

"Baiklah. Kajja, Kai"ajak Yixing ke Kai, sedangkan Kai yang sudah tahu rencananya hanya mengikuti saja.

Musik dimainkan, Yixing dan Kai sudah menggerakkan badannya sesuai irama musik hingga selesai. Yang menonton bertepuk tangan dan memberi komentar.

"Kkamjong, kau keren sekali"ucap Sehun

"Ne, kau hebat sekali Kai. Yixing-ge kau masih kalah dengan Kai"sahut Chen yang menyetujui perkataan Sehun, sedangkan mata Yixing sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kata-kata itu adalah yang paling sensitive di telinganya, ketika gelar dancing machine diambil seseorang.

"Kau memang Dancing Machine Kai"puji Suho

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata itu jatuh dari mata Yixing, Kris yang sudah disampingnya dari tadi menunggu air mata itu jatuh dari dagunya, dibawah dagu Yixing sudah menunggu tempat kecil yang digunakan untuk mencampurkan air mata pemimpin Unicorn dengan air suci tanpa disadari Yixing yang masih menatap Suho dengan tatapan membunuh. Kris tersenyum saat tiga tetes air mata itu jatuh di dalam tempat itu.

"Hyung..."panggil Yixing lirih

Suho yang merasa terpanggil pun membelalakan matanya melihat wajah Yixing yang merah padam dan tatapan mata yang tajam seperti pisau, dia hanya bisa meneguk salivanya kasar. Dia tidak tau kalau akibatnya seperti ini, Chen tidak memberitahu apa-apa.

"Doengsaengmu itu aku KIM JOON MYUN! Kenapa kau memuji dia, eoh?"tegas Yixing yang sudah marah sejak tadi. "Kau jahat hyung hiks..hiks kau jahat"

"Yixingie, maafkan hyung ne. Kau dancing machine disini. Yixingie"mohon Suho yang merasa bersalah

Sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan dua saudara itu.

Flashback Off

"Yixingie, Suho-ya cepat berkumpul gerhana matahari sudah hampir muncul"teriak Duizhang mereka.

Mereka sudah mengelilingi air mata Unicorn dan air suci yang sudah di campur. Mereka mengelilinginya dari Frost, Telekenesis, Dragon, Water, Heal, Light, Thunder, Flame, Earth, Time Control, Teleportation dan Wind. Ketika gerhana matahari sudah sepenuhnya muncul, mereka mengucapkan mantra pohon kehidupan. Kepala mereka mendongak ke atas sambil berpegangan.

Careless, Careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous.

Heartless, mindless. No one, who care about me?

Seketika itu juga air di depan mereka bercahaya diikuti dengan tubuh mereka yang satu persatu bercahaya putih menyilaukan. Perlahan cahaya putih itu menghilang, air yang didepan mereka tidak sedikit seperti tadi tetapi menjadi penuh.

"Minumlah air itu"ucap Suho, tangannya sudah bergerak mengarahkan 12 bentuk air yang harus diminum oleh para Ksatria termasuk dia sendiri.

Air itu sudah diminum oleh para Ksatria, cahaya yang menyilaukan itu kembali muncul. Simbol kekuatan mereka terbang di depan wajah masing-masing, secara perlahan cahaya itu menghilang diikuti oleh simbol-simbol mereka yang masuk ke pergelangan tangan mereka yang mengakibatkan sakit. Cahaya itu menghilang di pergelangan tangan mereka dan membentuk simbol masing-masing. Mereka membuka mata secara perlahan.

"Seperti tidak ada yang terjadi"ucap Luhan bingung

"Wah, daebakk. Tanganku punya tato"ucap Sehun senang melihat tangannya bergambar

Semua Ksatria melihat pergelangan mereka masing-masing setelah mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Sepertinya simbol kita masuk ke dalam tubuh kita, begitu jugan dengan Black Pearlnya"jelas Suho yang memandangi pergelangan tangannya. "Min Seok hyung cobalah"

"Suho-ya kekuatan ku tidak pernah hilang, lamgsung saja ke Luhan"ucap Xiumin dengan wajah santai

"Cobalah Min Seok-ah"suruh Kris.

Xiumin menghela nafas, tangannya mulai bergerak. Dari telapak tangannya keluar bunga-bunga salju yang indah. Setelah Xiumin, sekarang giliran Luhan. Luhan menggerakan tangannya dan berkonsentrasi untuk menerbangkan batu yang didepannya.

"Wah, kekuatan ku kembali"seru Luhan senang

Giliran Kris, semua yang disana membelalakkan matanya melihat Kris yang... terbang

"Hyung, aku mau terbang juga"ucap Sehun dari bawah

"Hyung, ajak aku duluan"balas Kai tidak kalah dari Sehun

"Aku duluan"

"Aku"

"Ak-"

BYUR

"Yakk! Suho hyung"pekik dua maknae itu bersamaan. Sedangkan yang menyiram hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Yixing mencoba kekuatannya dengan menghidupkan tanaman anggrek yang sudah layu, Baekhyun mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan dari tangannya, Chen menyambarkan petir dari langit, Chanyeol mengeluarkan api dari tangannya, Kyungsoo menghancurkan halaman belakang rumah HunHan dengan satu hentakan, Tao menghentikan waktu ketika dia hampir disiram Suho, Kai berpindah tempat dalam sekejap mata sedangkan Sehun membuat tornado yang diakhiri dengan hancurnya halaman belakang itu karena Sehun tidak tahu cara menghentikannya.

"Luhan hyung, ottoke?"rengek Sehun yang bingung bagaimana menghentikannya

"Yakk! Sehunah bukankah sudah ku ajarkan cara menghentikan kekuatan"ucap Suho

"Aku tau cara menghentikan angin biasa tapi tidak tahu dengan tornado"ucap Sehun yang sudah mulai kebingungan

"Fokuskan pikiranmu Sehunah, dan gerakan tanganmu"perintah Suho

Sehun pun mengikuti perintah Suho untuk berkonsentrasi, tornado itu perlahan menghilang. Semua Ksatria terkulai lelah karena insiden tadi.

"Aku lelah, bersihkan dulu diri kalian besok kita latihan"ucap Duizhang mereka yang berjalan masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada yang melawan karena perintahnya harus dituruti sekarang.

"Peperangan sebentar lagi, selamat berjuang"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 14

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

Ini bukan FF yaoi yah, chingu^^ Mianhae

Disini Official pairingnya jadi saudara kandung, sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae, chingu^^

Keesokan harinya dihalaman belakang rumah HunHan terlihat 12 pria tampan.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama kita latihan, karena kekuatan ku juga baru kembali. Aku juga canggung menggunakannya, yang melatih kita adalah Minseok hyung dan Suho karena cuma mereka berdua yang kekuatannya tidak hilang. Minseok hyung sempat dilatih di EXO Planet, dia mengetahui semua kekuatannya. Kita akan dibagi menjadi dua, silakan sebutkan hyung"jelas pria tampan Kris panjang lebar

"Ne, aku akan menyebutkan semuanya. Aku akan membagi kita berduabelas menjadi sub-K dan sub-M. Sub-K yaitu Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun dibimbing oleh Suho dan Sub-M yaitu Luhan, Yifan, Yixing, Jongdae dan Tao dibimbing oleh Xiumin. Apa ada yang tidak setuju?"ucap Xiumin

Semua yang disana mengangguk setuju dengan hyung tertua mereka, walau bagaimanapun Frost tetaplah yang paling dihormati walaupun dia bukan Duizhang atau Guardian. Dia adalah yang tertua diantara mereka.

"Bagus! Sekarang mulai lah latihan!"perintah Xiumin kepada semua dongsaengnya.

3bulan

Latihan itu semakin berkembang setiap harinya, para Ksatria yang tidak mengerti apa-apa di awal sekarang menjadi nama yang paling kuat di antara seluruh manusia bumi. Dari luar mereka terlihat seperti manusia biasa, tetapi kekuatan yang mereka miliki berbanding terbalik dengan manusia bumi.

Xiumin prov

Diantara semuanya akulah yang paling pendiam, tetapi didalam diamku aku menyimpan kekhawatiran kepada semua adikku. Apalagi dengan Chen aku sangat khawatir dengannya. Apa kami masih bisa menjadi dua belas saudara seperti ini setelah kembali dari peperangan? Apa aku masih bisa memeluk adikku satu-satunya dan melihat senyum manisnya seperti itu? Pikiran-pikiran negatif ini selalu datang ke dalam otakku, tapi aku yakin kami berduabelas pasti tetap bersama selamanya. Karena kami satu. We Are One! We Are EXO!

Suho prov

Aku melihat kekhawatiran diwajah Minseok hyung setiap kali membimbing para dongsaengnya, dia pasti memikirkan tentang kami semua. Dia memang bukan seorang Duizhang atau Guardian tapi dia kakakku kakak kami semua, kekhawatirannya jauh diatas kami berdua yang memiliki julukan tertinggi itu. Mau bagaimanapun tingginya pangkatku dan Kris di Ksatria EXO, Xiumin hyung tetap lebih tinggi dia adalah Raja selanjutnya di EXO Planet karena menjadi yang tertua seperti ayahku. Kita pasti akan tetap bersama hyung, We Are One! We Are EXO!

Author prov

"Aku lelah"ucap namja bermata bulat itu -Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana tidak lelah Kyungsoo-ya kau menghancurkan halaman ini, untung saja tempat ini sudah diberi segel penghalang suapya tidak mengenai rumah Luhan. Kalau tidak mungkin saja rumah Luhan sudah terkubur didalam tanah"jawab namja berwajah malaikat-Suho, yang mendengar cuma memberikan senyuman tanpa dosanya.

"Mianhae, aku terlalu bersemangat hyung"ucap Kyungsoo menyesal

"Tak apa Kyungsoo-ya, kau hanya berlatih kekuatan pengendalian bumi lebih sulit dibandingkan pengendalian air, cahaya, angin atau kekuatan alam yang lain. Elemen bumi menggunakan tenaga dalam dan fisik, sudah sewajarnya kau kelelahan seperti ini. Istirahatlah setelah itu kembalikan halaman rumah ini seperti semula"jelas Suho yang beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang beristirahat.

"Gomawo hyung"ucap Kyungsoo pelan, tetapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Suho. Suho membalas dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

1bulan

Terlihat dua namja yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang dihalaman belakang itu memperhatikan kesepuluh namja yang lain.

"Suho-ya"panggil salah satu namja berpipi cubby -Xiumin

"Ne, hyung"jawab namja yang dipanggil Suho itu

"Besok sudah bulan purnama, berarti besok kita sudah kembali ke EXO Planet. Apa mereka semua sudah siap dengan peperangan yang akan terjadi di EXO PLANET, peperangan disana sangatlah mengerikan seperti 24 tahun yang lalu"jelas Xiumin yang tersirat nada kekhawatiran dengan semakin dekatnya peperangan para Ksatria

"Mereka pasti sudah siap hyung"ucap Suho yang mencoba menenangkan hyung tertuanya itu

"Kekuatan kita akan bertambah sepuluh kali lipat ketika Gerhana matahari tetapi sebaliknya dengan kegelapan mereka akan lebuh kuat ketika Gerhana bulan. Karena itu penyerangan mereka dilakukan pada gerhana bulan"jelas Xiumin panjang lebar

Suho yang mendengar hanya terdiam, yang dikatakan Xiumin memang benar. Kekhawatiran yang ada dihati Suho pun bertambah setelah mendengar Xiumin mengatakan itu.

"Kita akan berangkat malam ini hyung, jadi bersiaplah. Tolong beri tahu mereka untuk beristirahat dan membersihkan diri. Aku mau masuk dulu ne, hyung"ucap Suho, yang berdiri meninggalkan Xiumin sendiri.

'Aku tau perasaanmu Suho-ya'batin Xiumin, Xiumin berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengikuti Suho masuk ke dalam. Ketika melewati semua dongsaengnya Xiumin berteriak. "LATIHAN SELESAI, SEMUANYA MASUK DAN BERSIHKAN DIRI KALIAN. MALAM INI KITA BERANGKAT!"

Semua Ksatria langsung berhenti dan mengikuti hyung tertua mereka masuk ke dalam.

"AKU MANDI DULUAN!"teriak Sehun yang langsung terbang secepat angin ke balkon kamarnya.

Semua hyungnya cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adik terkecil mereka, walaupun tubuhnya jauh dari kata kecil-_- kelakuannya sangat sama dengan anak kecil.

Semua Ksatria sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga, seperti biasa kedua maknae mereka selalu berkelahi karena hal-hal kecil. Semua hyungnya sudah terbiasa dengan itu walau ditegur sampai mulut berbusa pun mereka cuma berhenti sampai 5 menit setelah itu akan kembali berantem lagi.

"AKU MENANG LAGI SEHUNAH"teriak Kai yang berhasil mengalahkan Sehun bermain game. Yang pasti berujung Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya dan-

"HUWEEEEE, LU-"teriak Sehun yang mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh Kai, jiak tidak Kai bisa mati di tangan Luhan

"Diam ne Sehunah, uljima ne uljima"ucap Kai

"Mmmmfghhtt"sehun yang geram mulutnya masih dibekap dan tidak bisa bernafas, akhirnya-

"AAARRGGGHHHTTT"teriak Kai yang kesakitan gara-gara digigit Sehun dan langsung melepas bekapannya. "Sakit, Oh Sehoon"

"Salah kau sendiri, kenapa membekap mulutku. Aku gak bisa bernafas"jawab Sehun menahan ketawa karena melihat Kai yang kesakitan

"Awas kau Se-" "Sudahlah Jongin, sini hyung obati"ucap Lay yang langsung memegang tangan Kai yang sudah hampir berantem lagi dengan Sehun. Lay meletakkan tangannya ditelapak tangan Kai dan keluar cahaya putih kehijau-hijauan. Setelah sakit itu perlahan hilang cahaya itu perlahan hilang.

"Bagaimana Jonginie? Apa masih sakit?"tanya Lay lembut, Lay memang yang paling lembut diantara keduabelas orang itu. Tidak salah jika dia adalah pemimpin para Unicorn yang memiliki sifat lembut.

"Aniya hyung, gomawo ne hyung"jawab Kai, Lay cuma membalas dengan senyum manisnya dan memperlihatkan dimplenya

"Sehunnie, jangan seperti itu lagi ne"ucap Lay lembut kepada Sehun

"Ne, hyung"jawab Sehun

"Sekarang minta maaf sama Jongin ne"suruh Lay

"Kai, mianhae"ucap Sehun, yang menurut dengan kata-kata Lay. Selain Luhan, Sehun hanya mendengarkan kata-kata Lay

"Ne, nado mianhae"balas Kai

Tiba-tiba Suho datang dari kamarnya dan memanggil semua Ksatria.

"Semuanya sudah waktunya, kajja ke halaman belakang"suruh Suho yang sudah berjalan ke halaman belakang terlebih dahulu dan diikuti semua Ksatria.

"Buatlah lingkaran seperti ketika kita mendapatkan kekuatan kita kembali"ucap Xiumin yang langsung dilakukan oleh dongsaengnya. Setelah semua Ksatria sudah mengambil tempatnya, Xiumin kembali membuka suara "Lakukan Kris" yang langsung dianggugi oleh Kris

Careless, Careless

Shoot anonymous, anonymous

Heartless, mindless

No one, who care about me?

Setelah Kris mengucapkan mantra MAMA yang diikuti semua Ksatria, cahaya putih keluar dari tubuh mereka dan cahaya putih naik ke langit disertai dengan hilangnya para Ksatria.

Beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya itu sudah mendarat di depan istana EXO PLANET.

"Selamat datang"

TBC

REVIEW yang chingu jangan jadi pembaca rahasia^^

Anyyeong


	15. Chapter 15

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 15

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

"Selamat datang"sambut seorang lelaki yang disampingnya diikuti seorang wanita.

"Mama, Ayah"panggil namja berwajah malaikat -Suho yang langsung memeluk wanita cantik itu

"Suho-ya bogoshipo sayang"ucap wanita yang membalas pelukan Suho itu -Ratu Mama

Tanpa sengaja Ratu Mama melihat namja manis yang menatap sendu pemandangan didepannya.

"Dia Heal Ma"ucap Suho yang menyadari tatapan Ibunya itu

"Benarkah Water?"tanya Ratu Mama memastikan, yang ditanya pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Secara perlahan Ratu Mama mendekati Lay atau Heal.

"Heal, ini eomma. Sini sayang"panggil Ratu Mama

"Eomma?"tanya Lay

"Dia eommamu, Yixingie. Kau rindu eommamu kan, peluklah dia"suruh Xiumin yang menyadari kalau Lay masih belum mempercayai semuanya

Setelah mendengar perkataan Xiumin, Lay berlari mendatangi Ratu Mama yang ternyata adalah Ibu yang dia rindukan selama ini

"Eomma"panggil Lay yang sudah menangis dipelukan Ratu Mama

"Ne, sayang. Ini eomma, uljima ne"ucap Ratu Mama menenangkan Lay yang menangis dipelukkan Ratu Mama sambil membelai surai coklat milik Lay, perlahan-lahan tangis Lay mulai mereda pelukannya pun sudah mulai merenggang. "Kajja kita masuk, kau pasti lelah. Kalian semua ayo masuk, kamar kalian sudah disiapkan"

"Baik yang mulia"sahut Kris yang mewakili semua Ksatria

Para Ksatria pun mengikuti Ratu Mama masuk ke dalam untuk beristirahat, tetapi sang Raja langsung memanggil Xiumin.

"Frost"panggil Raja, Xiumin yang merasa nama kecilnya dipanggil menengok ke arah sang Raja. "Ikut ke ruanganku, ada yang mau ku bicarakan"

Xiumin mengikuti Raja yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju ke ruangannya, sedangkan di belakang Xiumin merasa gelisah apa yang mau dibicarakan sang Raja kepadanya.

Skip

"Ini kamar kalian, didepan pintu kamar kalian sudah terletak simbol kekuatan kalian jadi kalian jangan berebut tentang kamar"ucap Ratu Mama. "Istirahatlah Heal, kamarmu yang beraimbol Unicorn itu. Dari balkon kamarmu, kau bisa melihat Unicorn-unicornmu"ucap Ratu Mama, Lay yang mendengar kata Unicorn langsung berbinar-binar.

"Eomma, aku juga anak eomma"ucap Suho yang merasa tidak diperhatikan Ibunya lagi

"Water, eomma baru bertemu dengan Heal. Kamarmu yang bersimbol tetesan air itu, dari balkon bisa terlihat air laut yang biru"ucap Ratu Mama

"Ne, eomma"ucap Suho yang langsung memasuki kamarnya

"Aku masuk dulu eomma"ucap Lay yang sedari tadi sudah tidak sabar melihat Unicorn kesayangannya itu

Skip

"Jadi mereka sudah kembali ke EXO Planet"ucap seorang lelaki yang duduk dengan angkuhnya di kursi kerajaan itu

"Iya My Lord, mereka baru saja kembali"jawab sorang namja tampan yang berdiri paling depan diantara keenam orang itu

"Persiapkan semuanyaa Minho-ya, pimpin pasukanmu untuk merebut kekuasaan EXO Planet seutuhnya. Dan mengambil kekuatan pohon kehidupan. Bersiaplah! Kita akan menyerang mereka besok"perintah sang Raja

"Baik My Lord"jawab keenam orang yang berada disana

Skip

Disebuah kamar yang bersimbol Bunga Salju terlihat seorang namja yang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya melihat bunga-bunga putih yang berjatuhan -salju

Xiumin prov

Ucapan sang Raja masih terbayang diingatanku, melindungi diriku sendiri saja aku masih belum tentu mampu. Bagaimana dengan melindungi seluruh rakyat? Astaga, kepalaku terasa mau pecah.

Flashback On

"Apa kau tau Frost kenapa aku memanggilmu?"ucap sang Raja yang membelakangiku menghadapi pemandangan indah diluar istana.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, aku tidak tau"jawabku karena memang aku tidak mengetahui apapun, mendengar jawabanku sang Raja berbalik menghadapiku

"Apa Water belum mengatakan apa-apa?"tanya Sang Raja lagi

"Suho tidak mengatakan apa-apa, memangnya ada masalah apa yang Mulia?"tanya ku dengan nada sopan

"Kau adalah yang tertua di EXO, kau pasti mengetahui itu?"ucap Sang Raja, aku hanya menganggukan kepala dan membiarkan sang Raja melanjutkan ucapannya karena aku memang mengetahui kalau aku yang tertua. "Ketika peperangan terjadi ketika masa kekuasaan sang Raja di EXO PLANET, Raja yang mengalami itu harus menyerahkan kekuasaannya kepada Ksatria EXO tertua. Ksatria EXO tertua harus dilindungi melebihi dari Duizhang dan Guardian, apa kau pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa selamat sedangkan Ksatria EXO sebelum kalian sudah gugur di peperangan, itu semua karena mereka melindungiku. Terkadang aku menyesal menjadi yang tertua melihat dongsaengku menjadi cahaya hanya untuk melindungiku, itu tidaklah mudah. Kau harus mengetahui semuanya Frost, kau akan menjadi penguasa selanjutnya. Kau harus bisa bertahan jika tidak mau melihat dongsaengmu menjadi cahaya. Penobatan penguasa baru akan dilakukan setelah peperangan berakhir dan kita berhasil menang, sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu"jelas Raja panjang lebar

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan sang Raja, aku? RAJA selanjutnya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Baik yang Mulia"pamit ku yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan pribadi Raja itu, pikiran ku betul-betul kacau sekarang

Flashback Off

Author prov

Keesokan harinya, dihalaman istana para Ksatria sudah berkumpul untuk berlatih karena nanti malam kegelapan akan menyerang tepat pada malam bulan purnama.

Raja dan Ratu melihat pelatihan mereka, Raja sangat memperhatikan mereka. Bukan semuanya hanya Xiumin yang dia lihat, karena dia agak khawatir Xiumin masih terlihat belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan dongsaengnya akan melindunginya dan mengorbankan nyawa dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba-

"Yang Mulia perbatasan planet diserang!"ucap seorang pengawal yang berlari tergesa-gesa memberitahu sang Raja.

"Tidak ku sangka akan secepat ini"gumam sang Raja yang langsung berlari ke dalam istana

Para Ksatria yang melihat menghampiri sang Ratu yang memasang wajah panik.

"Mama, ada apa?"tanya Suho lembut

"Kalian semua cepat masuk dan buka lemari dikamar kalian yang bersimbol kekuatan kalian letakkan tangan kalian yang memiliki simbol. Disana terdapat jubah perang kalian, kita akan berangkat sekarang kegelapan sudah menyerang perbatasan planet!"ucap Ratu panik yang langsung berlari masuk kedalam menyiapkan semua prajurit bersama suaminya.

"Kai bawa kita semua ke lantai atas agar lebih cepat, semuanya berpegangan tangan"perintah Kris, sedetik kemudian mereka semua sudah berada dilantai paling atas istana, tepat di lorong ruangan khusus para Ksatria.

Mereka semua memasuki kamar masing-masing dan mengambil jubah perak yang dikatakan oleh Ratu Mama. Setelah mengambil jubah itu mereka kembali berkumpul dan berpegangan tangan kembali menuju perbatasan planet.

Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah sampai di perbatasan planet kegelapan dengan planet EXO tempat itu sudah hancur pasukan kegelapan sudah mulai menuju perbatasan istana. Para Ksatria sudah akan bersiap-siap untuk menghalangi pasukan kegelapan memasuki perbatasan istana tetapi sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Lawan kalian adalah kami"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 16

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

"Lawan kalian adalah kami"ucap seorang namja yang wajahnya tertutup tudung kepala tetapi tetap memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

Para Ksatria yang mendengar suara itu langsung berbalik menghadap keenam orang yang memakai tudung kepala berwarna hitam.

'Sial!'umpat Kris didalam hatinya, "Water, bawa EXO-K ke arah perbatasan istana. Aku dan EXO-M akan tetap disini melawan mereka, tentang Frost aku akan melindunginya"

Xiumin yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menatap terkejut ke arah Kris, yang ternyata mengetahui semuanya.

"Baik, kalau kalian kenapa-kenapa cepat kirim telepati"ucap Suho yang setelah itu langsung menghilang bersama EXO-K

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?!"ucap Kris yang penasaran siapa dibalik tudung itu sebenarnya

"Tenanglah Dragon, aku akan membuka tudung ini"ucap nama itu yang perlahan-lahan membuka tudung kepalanya

Setelah melihat keenam orang itu membuka tudungnya, Lay yang memang mengenali 4 orang dari keenam orang tadi terkejut.

"Kenapa Lay-ah kau masih ingat dengan kami?"tanya salah satu namja itu

"Minho-ya, Taeminie, Onew-ya, Key-ah. Ba...bagaimana bisa kalian menjadi bagian dari mereka?"ucap Lay yang masih terkejut melihat keempat namja di depannya itu

"Apa kau mengenalinya Heal?"tanya Luhan yang bingung melihat Lay mengenali mereka

"Tentu saja untuk balas dendam dengan kakakmu itu! Lebih baik kita mulai saja"ucap namja yang paling depan -Minho

Pertarungan pun dimulai dengan satu lawan satu.

Kris vs Minho

Luhan vs Sulli

Xiumin vs Krystal

Lay vs Taemin

Chen vs Onew

Tao vs Key

Skip

Kris vs Minho

Diatas langit terlihat dua namja yang sedang beradu kekuatan, salah satu dari namja itu memiliki sayap naga dan yang satunya terbang menggunakan pasir.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa melawan Duizhang EXO"ucap salah satu namja itu -Minho, "controlling sand"

Pasir-pasir yang dikendalikan Minho menuju ke arah Kris dan mengikutinya terbang kemana saja

'Sial'umpat Kris, "flame dragon"api yang dikeluarkan Kris berhasil menghancurkan pasir yang mengikutinya tadi.

"Ternyata kau juga bisa mengendalikan api, aku kira hanya Flame yang bisa"ucap Minho yang merendahkan Kris, "sand waves"

"Fire turmoil"serangan Minho masih bisa dibalas oleh Kris tapi perlahan-lahan tenaganya juga mulai habis karena harus menggunakan kekuatan sambil terbang

"Kenapa Dragon, kau lelah. Kalau begitu berhenti bermain-main, grip the sand"ucap Minho yang disertai seringaiannya.

...

Luhan vs Sulli

"Kau sangat tampan Telekinesis, tetapi sayang kau harus menjadi lawanku. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihat kulitmu yang putih itu tergores oleh kekuatan ku"ucap yeoja yang berusaha menggoda Telekinesis atau Luhan -Sulli

"Berhentilah menggodaku! Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan bertarung dengan seorang yeoja"jawab Luhan yang memang sudah geram dari tadi, dibalik geraknya itu dia sudah membaca mantra pembaca pikiran. Luhan menyeringai setelah membaca pikiran yeoja tadi. 'ku sudah tau apa yang akan kau lakukan'. "Lebih baik kita mulai saja!"

"Baiklah my dear, the wind speed"ucap Sulli membaca mantra.

Tetapi kecepatan angin yang melebihi batas normal itu bisa dihindari oleh Luhan.

"Ba...bagaimana bisa? The wind speed"ucap Sulli lagi tapi Luhan tetap bisa menghindari angin itu

"Kenapa apa kau terkejut melihat ku yang bisa menghindari anginmu itu?"ucap Luhan yang mengejek Sulli yang tidak bisa mengenainya

Luhan memejamkan matanya sebentar tiba-tiba semua daun-daun berubah menjadi jarum-jarum tajam yang menuju ke arah Sulli.

'Bukannya pengubah wujud tumbuhan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Heal, tapi kenapa dia bisa'batin Sulli. Tiba-tiba

'Tentu saja aku bisa, aku bisa melakukan apapun hanya dengan pikiran ku saja'Sulli yang mendengar suara Luhan didalam pikiran nya terkejut, sedetik kemudian dia tersadar kalau jarum-jarum itu sudah mengarah ke arahnya

"The wind speed"dengan sekali hembusan angin daun-daun itu langsung terhempas

'Kau pasti akan menjadi debu'Sulli yang mendengar suara Luhan lagi menatap ke arah Luhan, disana Luhan tersenyum sangat manis.

'Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara Telekinesis, sedangkan dia tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali'tanya Sulli kepada dirinya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian dia mendengar kembali suara Luhan

'Pikiranmu sudah ku kuasai, kau tidak akan bisa berpikir lagi'

"Mind control"jarum-jarum yang tadi dihembuskan oleh Sulli kembali berkumpul dan bersiap menyerangnya lagi

Kali ini Sulli sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan, karena pikirannya sudah dikendalikan oleh Luhan sepenuhnya. Jarum-jarum itu pun secara terang-terangan menancap di badannya, darah hitam mengenalir dengan derasnya ditubuhnya.

Tidak hanya itu saja Luhan sudah siap kembali untuk menyerang dengan daun yang berubah menjadi setajam pisau bukan menjadi jarum lagi.

"Kenapa denganmu, tadi kau sangat ingin membunuhku? Kenapa sekarang malah diam saja?"ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya, bukan senyum manis seperti tadi melainkan seringaian yang membunuh dan seperti haus darah

'Sial'umpat Sulli yang sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan tubuhnya karena jarum-jarum itu tepat mengenai saraf-sarafnya.

"Mind-"."NEADLE DEATH"teriak Sulli disisa-sia tenaganya

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak membaca pikirannya?"ucap Luhan, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia sadar untuk menghentikan kekuatan kematian itu

"Mind control, kembalikan"kekuatan kematian yang dikeluarkan Sulli tidak berhasil mengenai Luhan melainkan mengenai Sulli yang sudah tergeletak. Saat itu juga Sulli berubah menjadi debu.

Setelah debu Sulli menghilang, muncul seorang yeoja dengan balutan kain putih menghampiri Luhan. Luhan sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang, tetapi yeoja itu malah membalas dengan senyum hangat.

"Terima kasih sudah melepaskanku dari tadi kekuatan kegelapan, syukurlah kau tidak terluka sedikit pun"ucap yeoja cantik itu -Sulli

"Sulli-ya, kajja kita kembali"ajak seorang yeoja lain yang berpakaian sama dengan Sulli -Taeyeon

Saat itu juga cahaya putih itu menghilang, Luhan memang tidak terluka sedikit pun. Kekuatan Telekinesis adalah kekuatan terbesar walaupun tidak mempunyai banyak jurus seperti kekuatan lain, tetapi kekuatan Telekinesis, Teleportation, dan Time Control menggunakan otak dan mempermainkan lawannya sesuka hatinya. Itulah yang membuat Luhan tidak terluka.

"Kenapa aku berdiam disini lebih baik aku membantu Kris"Luhan yang tersadar pun meninggalkan area pertarungannya itu dan kembali menjadi Luhan yang ceria bukan Luhan yang menyeramkan.

Luhan berjalan dari tempatnya mencari Kris, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum menemukan tempat pertarungan Kris atau Ksatria lainnya.

"Menyebabkan sekali sih. Apa mereka semua sudah kalah? Atau sudah menjadi debu? Atau para Ksatria sudah menjadi cahaya? ANDWAEEEEEEE!"teriak Luhan yang sudah mulai berpikiran aneh karena tidak bertemu dengan para Ksatria.

"Aishh, mereka dimana sih?"tanya Luhan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba...

"Aaarrrgghhhhht"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 16

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

Pertarungan ini lebih ke EXO-M yah, karena mereka yang melawan Ksatria kegelapan. Sedangkan EXO-K bertarung di perbatasan melawan para prajurit kegelapan yang mencoba masuk ke istana.

Luhan yang mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan menghentikan tujuannya mencari para Ksatria dan mengintip dari balik semak-semak siapa yang berteriak. Matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang berteriak kesakitan tadi.

Sedetik kemudian dia tersadar untuk membantu orang itu.

"Krissssssss!"teriak Luhan yang langsung berlari mendatangi orang yang berteriak tadi, -Kris

"Apa cuma segini kekuatan seorang Dragon sekaligus Duizhang EXO"ucap namja yang dikelilingi pasir itu -Minho. "Dan siapa kau yeoja cantik? Kenapa ada disini? Disini sangat berbahaya"goda Minho sekaligus menyuruh Luhan yang dia kira seorang yeoja.

Luhan yang mendengar disebut sebagai seorang yeoja kembali berubah menjadi Luhan yang mengerikan. Aura merah muda milik Luhan keluar dari tubuhnya, bayangan salah satu hewan legendaris 'Rusa Telepati' muncul dibelakang tubuhnya dan perlahan-lahan bayangan itu menjadi nyata dan berdiri disamping Luhan.

"Lu... kau, argh"ucap Kris terbata-bata setelah melihat perubahan Luhan

"Aku tau Kris, aku sudah berubah menjadi Ksatria EXO seutuhnya, kau tentu tau kenapa aku bisa berubah bukannya Raja sudah menjelaskan kalau salah satu dari Ksatria terluka parah dan salah satu Ksatria lain melihatnya maka kemarahannya akan mendatangkan kekuatan besar. Aku sangat marah melihat kau terkapar seperti itu Kris, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Dan terima kasih karena kamu terluka aku mendapatkan kembali sahabatku, Rexsa"ucap Luhan seraya membelai bulu lembut Rusa disampingnya -Rexsa. "Aku akan mengirim telepati ke Kai untuk membantu Lay dan menyembuhkan mu disini"ucap Luhan

'Kai'

Kai yang awalnya terkejut mendengar suara Luhan di dalam pikirannya cepat sadar karena itu adalah telepati dari Luhan.

"Ne, hyung"

'Pergilah ke tempat pertarungan Lay, dan bantu dia. Setelah itu bawa Lay ke tempat pertarungan Kris'

Kai yang mendengar perintah Luhan langsung menghilang dari tempat pertarungan menuju tempat Lay.

Skip

Di tempat pertarungan lain terlihat boneka-boneka yang tertancap dengan akar-akar pohon yang tajam.

"Aku kira Heal adalah yang terlemah diantara ke 12 saudaranya"ucap namja yang mengendalikan boneka itu."tapi ternyata dugaan ku salah"

Lay yang sudah memakai semua tenaganya untuk mengendalikan tumbuhan sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lagi, kekuatan alam berbeda dengan kekuatan yang menggunakan kepintaran.

Lay melihat tangan boneka yang berbentuk pedang menuju ke arahnya tetapi tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Sekedar untuk menghindari saja dia tidak sanggup, Lay menutup matanya. Tapi beberapa saat dia sadar kenapa pedang itu tidak mengenainya juga, Lay memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Lay membelalakkan matanya melihat Kai yang menghalangi pedang itu dengan tubuhnya darah mengucur keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ke..kenapa kau me..menutup ma..ma..ta..mu hyu..ng"ucap Kai terbata-bata menahan sakit di perutnya yang tertembus pedang, saat itu juga tubuh Kai limbung tetapi Lay langsung menangkap tubuh Kai dan diletakkannya secara perlahan di tanah.

"Berani sekali kau melakukan itu kepada dongsaengku"teriak Lay yang mengeluarkan amarahnya melihat Kai yang sekarat. Aura hijau keluar dari tubuhnya, dibelakang tubuhnya terlihat bayangan Unicorn salah satu hewan legendaris. Lay memang mempunyai banyak Unicorn di istana tapi bukan Unicorn bersayap hanya Unicorn biasa.

Perlahan-lahan bayangan Unicorn itu berubah menjadi nyata dan berdiri di samping Lay.

"U..uunicorn?"tanya Taemin pada dirinya sendiri

Lay kembali menghadap ke Kai dan mencabut pedang itu dengan sekali tarikan.

"Aarrrgggghhhh"jerit Kai kesakitan

"Maafkan hyung, kalau perlahan-lahan itu akan lebih menyakitkan. Cornie, kau bisa sembuhkan diakan? Aku akan melawan namja itu"ucap Lay, yang diangguki oleh Unicornnya -Cornie. "Sekarang kita akhiri semua ini, root death"

Saat itu juga semua tumbuhan didaerah pertarungan Lay dan Taemin menjadi berada dibawah kendali Lay. Kekuatan Lay menjadi 10x lipat jauh lebih kuat daripada tadi, bahkan semua luka-luka yang berada di tubuh Lay menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

Semua akar-akar pohon yang dikendalikan oleh Lay menyerang secara bertubi-tubi tanpa membiarkan lawannya membalas serangannya.

Taemin yang hanya fokus menghindar dari serangan yang ada didepannya tidak menyadari ada serangan dibelakang yang menunggunya. Lay yang melihat Taemin tidak menyadarinya mengeluarkan sering akan di bibirnya. Dan saat itu juga..

"Aaarrrrgggghhhttttt"jerit Taemin yang tubuhnya tertembus akar pohon milik Lay

Darah hitam milik Taemin mengalir sangat derasnya. Kai yang sudah kembali pulih sejak tadi membelalakkan matanya melihat hyungnya yang begitu lembut membunuh orang dengan kejinya.

"Hyung kenapa darahnya berwarna hitam bukan merah?"tanya Kai yang melihat darah hitam milik Taemin

"Itu berarti dia dibawah kendali kegelapan seutuhnya, dia menjadi Ksatria kegelapan bukan karena kemauannya sendiri tapi karena seluruh tubuhnya dikendalikan"jelas Lay, sedangkan Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

Tubuh Taemin yang tadinya tertembus akar berubah menjadi debu, setelah debu itu menghilang muncullah 3 orang bersiluet putih menghampiri mereka.

Kai yang mengenali salah satu dari 3 orang itu menatap terkejut.

"Bu..bukannya kau yeoja yang ku bunuh?"tanya Kai terbata-bata

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya"ucap yeoja itu tersenyum -Taeyeon

"Terima kasih sudah membebaskan ku dari kendali kegelapan"ucap seorang hamba -Taemin

Saat itu juga siluet putih itu berubah menjadi cahaya dan menghilang.

"Hyung, cepat kita ke tempat Kris hyung"ajak Kai

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah berada di tempat Luhan dan Kris yang melawan Minho. Lay yang melihat Kris terkapar langsung menghampirinya dan mengobati semua luka-luka milik Kris.

Sedangkan Luhan masih bertarung melawan Minho, sangat terlihat wajah kelelahan dari Luhan. Walaupun dia sudah berubah menjadi Ksatria seutuhnya kekuatan mereka ternyata seimbang.

"Kris cepat ke tempat Frost, Rexsa merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi disana. Lay bantu aku!"perintah Luhan disela-sela pertarungan mereka

Tanpa menjawab perintah Luhan, Kris langsung memegang tangan Kai dan menghilang dari tempat itu. Dan sampai di tempat pertarungan Xiumin dan Krystal.

Tubuh Xiumin sudah dipenuhi darah, tenaganya hanya mampu membuat dinding penghalang dari es.

Krystal memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan Luhan yaitu mengendalikan orang, tapi Krystal hanya mampu mengendalikan anggota fisik saja tidak sampai ke mental karena itu semua serangan yang digunakan oleh Xiumin mengarahkan ke dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan penghalang yang dibuat Xiumin menghilang, Krystal yang melihat Xiumin sudah tidak berdaya lagi menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang sudah terukir dengan tulisan EXO kuno dan bersimbol hexofagus.

Kris yang melihat pisau itu teringat percakapannya dengan Suho sebelum mereka bertarung.

'Apa kita tetap akan berkumpul seperti ini setelah peperangan ini?' -Kris

'Tentu saja. Kita tidak akan mati selama bukan pisau bertuliskan EXO kuno bersimbol hexofagus menancap di tubuh kita. Pisau itu berada di jantung Tree of Life dan hanya seorang guardian atau keturunannya yang bisa mengambilnya' -Suho

Setelah bayangan perkataan Suho teringat di pikirannya Kris langsung berlari ke arah Xiumin dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai pelindung, pisau yang tadinya diarahkan ke Xiumin menancap tepat di jantung kiri milik Kris tempat terletak nya Black Pearls milik Kris.

"KRISSS/HYUNGGG"teriak Xiumin dan Kai yang melihat dada Kris tertancap pisau itu. Kai yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari ke arah Xiumin dan Kris dia bahkan lupa akan kekuatannya.

Aura hitam milik Kai dan aura biru milik Xiumin keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Dibelakang tubuh Kai terbentuk seekor binatang legendaris Rubah, Rubah itu memiliki ukiran Hexofagus di kepalanya dan dibelakang Xiumin terbentuk seekor binatang legendaris Beruang kutub, beruang kutub itu memegang sebuah tongkat bersimbol serpihan salju ditangan kanannya.

Kedua binatang itu berubah menjadi nyata menjelang beberapa detik dan sudah berdiri di samping Xiumin dan Kai.

"Sayang sekali Dragon akan terperangkap sampai rengkarnasi Ksatria selanjutnya"ucap Rubah yang memiliki lambang hexofagus di kepalanya -Sherax

"Apa maksud perkataanmu? Kris hyung masih hidup"sahut Kai

"Anak muda, pisau yang menancap di dadanya itu adalah pisau yang digunakan untuk menghancurkan Black Pearls. Dragon sudah tidak ada, setelah peperangan ini dia akan menjadi cahaya"jelas seekor Beruang kutub itu, -Bornd

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Bornd, Xiumin dan Kai memperhatikan wajah Kris yang sudah pucat dan dingin.

"Hei! Jangan bersedih cepat lawan yeoja itu! Apa kalian mau melihat pengorbanan Dragon sia-sia?"tanya Sherax

Xiumin dan Kai yang mendengar perkataan Sherax berhenti menatap wajah pucat Kris dan melanjutkan pertarungan kembali.

"Kau akan mati!"teriak XiuKai bersamaan

Kai sudah menaiki punggung Sherax dan menghilang secepat angin dan kembali muncul dibelakang Krystal. Ekor Sherax yang tadinya hanya satu berubah menjadi 12 dan mengunci pergerakan Krystal.

"Sial! Lepaskan rubah jelek"teriak Krystal

"Killer ice"ucap Xiumin, keluarlah pancaran es semerah darah mengarah ke Krystal.

Pancaran es itu berhasil mengenai Krystal tetapi yang anehnya dia tidak berubah menjadi debu melainkan cahaya

"Ternyata dia keturunan Ksatria EXO Planet"ucap Bornd tersenyum

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Xiumin

"Apa kau tidak sadar pisau yang tertancap di dada Dragon itu pisau pemusnah Black Pearls yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh seorang guardian atau keturunannya dan apa kau tidak berpikir kenapa dia berubah menjadi cahaya bukan debu?"tanya Bornd, Xiumin yang mendengarkan perkataan Bornd teringat tentang bayangan masa kecilnya ketika masih berada di EXO Planet.

Flashback On

Tbc


	18. Chapter 18

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 18

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

Flashback On

"Frost, jangan pergi hiks"isak yeoja kecil kepada namja yang di panggil Frost

"Maafkan aku Krystal"lirih namja bernama Frost itu

"Ayahku sudah terbunuh di peperangan dan meninggalkan ku, dan sekarang kau meninggalkan ku juga"teriak yeoja kecil itu Krystal

"Kau keturunan guardian Krystal, kau pasti kuat"bujuk Frost

Krystal yang mendengar bujukan Frost hanya tersenyum pahit dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kau benar Frost, aku kuat. Dan aku... aku sangat membenci Ksatria EXO mereka hanya bisa meninggalkan dan membuat orang terdekatnya bersedih. Aku sangat membencimu Frost, aku pasti akan membunuhmu dan menjadi lawanmu Frost"ucap Krystal dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya

"Krystal"lirih Frost menahan tangisnya setelah mendengar ucapan Krystal

"Frost, ayo kita pergi"

Flashback Off

"Yeoja itu Krystal"ucap Xiumin pelan

Kai yang melihat keadaan Xiumin yang menangis hanya menepuk bahu hyung tertuanya tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

Hampir 30 menit Xiumin menangis, Kai menerima telepati dari Luhan.

'Kai-ya eodisseo?'

"Aku di tempat pertarungan Xiumin hyung"

'Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Pertarunganku sudah selesai melawan namja pasir itu'

"Aku dan Xiumin hyung baik-baik saja, tapi-"

'Tapi apa Kai-ya?'

"Kris hyung, dia tidak bisa diselamatkan. Black Pearlsnya hancur"

Sedangkan ditempat Luhan. Luhan sudah menegang setelah mendengar telepati Kai, tentang sahabatnya, dongsaengnya, dan Duizhangnya sudah kehilangan Black Pearlnya yang berarti dia sudah mati.

Luhan sudah tidak membalas telepati Kai tatapannya menjadi kosong. Lay yang melihat keadaan Luhan menepuk pundak Luhan saat itu juga Luhan jatuh tersungkur dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Ge, waeyo?"tanya Lay yang bingung melihat keadaan Luhan yang tiba-tiba menangis, merasa tidak dijawab Lay bertanya lagi.

"Gwenchanayo ge"tanyanya lagi

Luhan yang melihat Lay disampingnya langsung memeluk Lay dan menangis di dada bidang milik Lay.

"Yixing hiks Kris hiks..hiks ter..hiks..bunuh hiks"ucap Luhan disela-sela tangisnya

Lay yang mendengar perkataan Luhan, tubuhnya langsung menegang. Tapi Lay berusaha menahan semuanya dia harus menenangkan Luhan yang sudah menangis terisak-isak di pelukannya.

.

Di tempat Kai, Xiumin sudah terlihat mulai tenang.

"Hyung, kajja kita pergi ke tempat Luhan hyung."ajak Kai yang hanya diangguki oleh Xiumin

Tubuh Kris yang sudah pucat dan dingin diletakkan di atas punggung Sherax. Sedetik kemudian Kai dan Xiumin sudah sampai ditempat Luhan dan Lay.

Luhan yang melihat Kai datang langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari menghampiri Kai.

"Kris eodi?"tanya Luhan, Kai tidak menjawab apa-apa. Sherax yang merasa tuannya tidak memberikan jawaban menghampiri Luhan dan memperlihatkan Kris yang ada di punggungnya.

"Kris... kris hiks"lagi-lagi Luhan kembali terisak seperti tadi. "Kau akan selamat Kris, Yixing-ah cepat sembuhkan Kris. Kenapa kau diam saja melihat Kris seperti ini"

Lay sudah tidak sanggup menahan air matanya, kini matanya sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Ma..maafkan aku ge, Black Pearl yang sudah hancur tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi"lirih Lay yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengatakan apa-apa

Tiba-tiba dari langit terlihat dua buruh yang menghampiri mereka Phoenix dan Merpati. Diikuti oleh raksasa, paus bertanduk, dan singa bersayap.

"Kalian sudah kembali?"tanya Kai yang melihat sub-K sudah kembali berkumpul.

"Ne, kami sudah menyelesaikan pertarungan di perbatasan. Tapi-" . "Tapi apa Suho-ya?"tanya Luhan dengan sedikit membentak karena dia tidak mu mendengar kabar buruk lagi.

"Maafkan aku hyung, Black Pearl milik adikmu hancur"ucap Suho pelan

Deg

Jantung Luhan terasa seperti berhenti berdetak, tubuhnya menegang kaku, tatapannya kembali kosong.

Flashback On

Pertarungan di perbatasan istana

"Aishh.. kenapa banyak sekali. Lieons bantu aku"teriak namja albino -Sehun

Saat Sehun berusaha meminta bantuan kepada singanya dan mengalihkan perhatian. Tiba-tiba-

"Aaarrgggggggtttt"

Sebuah tombak berhasil mengenai jantung kirinya tepat di Black Pearl milik Sehun membuat para Ksatria lain menggeram.

Flashback Off

"Sehun~"panggil Luhan pelan, sambil membelai surai coklat milik adiknya itu

'Kau bisa menyelamatkan salah satu dari mereka, tapi kau harus rela nyawamu menjadi taruhannya'ucap Rexsa didalam pikiran Luhan, Luhan mengerti kenapa Rexsa melakukan telepati bukan berbicara langsung.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

'Tadi aku tanpa sengaja membaca pikiran Water yang meminta maaf kepadamu karena tidak bisa memberitahu caranya. Tapi didalam pikirannya dia mengatakan 'berikanlah Black Pearl lain maka dia akan kembali hidup, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan kepadamu hyung karena ini akan mengorbankan nyawa''

"Black pearl? Aku akan memberikan milikku kepada Sehun"

Rexsa yang melihat pengorbanan Luhan kepada Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum karena sebentar lagi dia akan hilang kembali setelah Luhan memberikan Black Pearlnya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah semak-semak keluar dua orang namja yaitu Chen dan Tao. Tao terlihat membopong tubuh Chen yang terluka.

Xiumin yang melihat adiknya terluka langsung menghampirinya dan mengambil alih tubuh Chen.

"Yixingie, tolong sembuhkan adikku!"suruh Xiumin, Lay yang mendengar perintah Xiumin dengan cepat berlari ke arah Xiumin dan menyembuhkan Chen.

Tao menatap semua saudaranya, ya ada yang kurang disana. Tao yang sadar siapa yang tidak ada menanyakan itu.

"Dimana Kris-ge dan Sehun?"tanya Tao, semua yang disana hening sampai Baekhyun membuka suaranya.

"Ta..tao me..mereka-" . "Sudahlah Baekhyun ge, aku tau dengan sifatmu. Pasti ada berita burukkan"potong Tao dengan senyum yang dipaksakan nya, dia mengerti maksud Baekhyun yang berbicara terbata-bata seperti itu.

"Luhan hyunggggg"jerit Kyungsoo yang sudah memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Semua yang disana mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah namja mungil pemilik kekuatan terkuat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo-ya"

Flashback On

Disaat semua orang sibuk dengan keadaan Tao dan Chen yang tiba-tiba muncul, Luhan diam-diam berjalan kembali ke arah adiknya yang sudah terbaring kaku.

Namja bermata Rusa itu memperhatikan raut wajah adiknya untuk terakhir kali.

"Aku akan melakukan ini untuk Sehun, masa depannya masih panjang"gumam Luhan.

Perlahan-lahan Luhan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga jarak 5 cm dia membaca mantra mama.

Careless, careless

Shout anonymous, anonymous

Heartless, mindless

No one who care about me?

Black pearl milik Luhan keluar dari mulutnya dan masuk ke mulut Sehun. Kyungsoo yang mendengar mantra mama membalikkan tubuhnya, betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo melihat Luhan mengeluarkan Black Pearl miliknya.

"Luhan hyungggggggg!"

Flashback Off

Kyungsoo masih memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan, sedangkan namja yang terbaring di depan mereka perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Sehun?!"pekik Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun sadar

"Jadi Luhan membaca pikiranku"gumam Suho

"Ke..kenapa Sehun bisa hidup kembali?"tanya Tao yang melihat Sehun kembali hidup. "A..apa aku bisa melakukan itu juga?"

"Tao-ya jangan macam-macam!"bentak Chen yang sudah kembali normal setelah diobati Lay

"Kenapa kalian melarang ku? Kenapa kalian tidak melarang Luhan?"bentak Tao balik

"Kau-" . "Maaf mengganggu masa kesedihan kalian anak-anak, orang yang ku tunggu mati ternyata sudah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk adiknya. Aku sangat senang pembaca pikiran itu sudah tidak ada"ucap seorang namja paruh baya yang memakai tudung hingga menutup seluruh wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?!"tanya Xiumin agak membentak

"Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui ku"

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	19. Chapter 19

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 19 end

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

"Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui ku"ucap namja itu, yang membuka tudungnya.

Membuat ke-10 Ksatria bersama hewan legendaris nya masing-masing. Ya, Rexsa sudah menghilang setelah Black Pearl milik Luhan diberikannya kepada Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun, anak itu masih syok dan belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan sebenarnya. Tapi setelah mengingat pengorbanan Luhan, Sehun kembali berdiri tegap bersama ke-9 saudaranya.

Semua Ksatria menyerang namja paruh baya itu, Raja Kegelapan -Young Min. Tetapi serangan mereka selalu bisa dihindari atau dilawan oleh Young Min. Para Ksatria sudah mulai kewalahan melawannya, walaupun tidak semuanya yang menyerang. Lay tetap kehabisan tenaga karena harus menyembuhkan semua Ksatria yang terluka.

Young Min yang melihat semua Ksatria kewalahan menghadapinya menyeringai, dan secepat kilat Lay sudah berada didalam dekapan Young Min dengan lengan Young Min berada di leher Lay. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya memegang pisau bersimbol hexofagus. Pisau Hexofagus? Ternyata pisau yang tertancap di dada Kris dicabut olehnya ketika menangkap Lay.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa kau memegang pisau itu?"tanya Suho yang melihat Young Min memegang pisau hexofagus itu.

"Tentu saja bisa water. Keturunan guardian atau yang berhubungan dengan guardian bisa memegang pisau ini, aku memang tidak bisa memegang. Tapi adikmu bisa"ucap Young Min menyeringai.

Suho memperhatikan tangan yang memegang pisau itu, pisau itu berada didalam genggaman Lay tetapi tangan Lay berbeda jauh dengan Young Min yang membuat orang mengira Young Min lah yang memegang.

'Sial'umpat Suho dalam batinnya

"Jika kalian berani mendekati ku maka kalian akan melihat kematian seorang Healing yang lembut dan seluruh EXO Planet akan kehilangan kehidupannya"ucap Young Min.

Suho teringat akan kekuatan Lay yang sangat berpengaruh besar untuk EXO Planet tanpa Lay kehidupan EXO Planet akan berubah menjadi neraka tanpa keindahan, tanpa Baekhyun EXO Planet akan menjadi planet kegelapan, tanpa Suho EXO Planet akan menjadi kekeringan dan begitu juga dengan kekuatan alam lainnya yang langsung berhubungan dengan EXO Planet.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan"batin Tao.

Tao sudah tidak sanggup melihat kejadian didepannya, yaitu gegenya yang berada diambang kematian. Dia tidak ingin melihat saudaranya mati lagi, apalagi mati di hadapan nya langsung.

"Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan itu"gumamnya

Careless, careless

Shout anonymous, anonymous

Heartless, mindless

No one who care about me?

Setelah Tao membaca mantra mama dengan sangat pelan, tubuh Tao mengeluarkan aura keemasan. Semua Ksatria terpesona melihat aura emas Tao, tapi dengan cepat Suho tersadar apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tao-ya berhenti, jangan lakukan itu"teriak Suho, sambil menutup matanya karena pancaran cahaya milik Tao

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?"ucap Sehun yang dari dia sadar hanya membuka mulutnya.

"Dia akan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menghentikan kegelapan selamanya, selama ini tidak ada pengendali waktu yang mampu menggunakan kekuatan ini"jelas Suho

"Kekuatan seperti apa ini hyung?"tanya Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah Suho

"Dia akan menggunakan kekuatan penyatuan 3 masa, masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depan"jelas Suho yang masih menutup matanya, karena sudah tidak tahan Suho menarik semua Ksatria kecuali Tao dan Lay.

Suho membuat penghalang dari air dan dilapisi es oleh Xiumin dengan tambahan tebing tanah dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi Suho-ya?"tanya Xiumin mewakili semua Ksatria yang berada didalam penghalang itu.

"Tao menggunakan kekuatan 3 masa, yaitu masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depan. Masa lalu digunanakkannya untuk menghidupkan kembali Luhan dan Kris, sedangkan masa sekarang digunakannya untuk menghentikan waktu dan membebaskan Yixing dan masa depan digunakannya untuk memindahkan semua kegelapan kedemensi masa depan yang dapat mengurung kegelapan seutuhnya"jelas Suho panjang lebar.

Sehun yang mendengar nama Luhan akan dihidupkan kembali membuat matanya berbinar-binar penuh harap. Suho yang melihat mata Sehun yang penuh harap kalau kakak satu-satunya akan dihidupkan, membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Sehun-ah, Luhan hyung memang dihidupkan kembali tapi hanya ketika Tao membagi Black Pearl miliknya menjadi 3 bagian dan membuang kegelapan ke demensi lain. Kekuatan Luhan hyung sangat dibutuhkankan dalam penggunaan segel ini untuk mengendalikan tubuh orang yang akan disegel, sedangkan kekuatan Kris digunakan untuk mengunci segel. Karena kejadian disini Luhan dan Kris sudah tidak ada, Tao membagi Black Pearl miliknya dan mengorbankan nyawanya"jelas Suho lagi, yang membuat Sehun murung kembali.

Chanyeol yang berada disebelah Sehun menepuk bahu Sehun menyalurkan kekuatan kasih sayang sebagai seorang hyung. Sehun menanggapi Chanyeol dengan senyum eyesmilenya.

.

"Apa kalian sudah siap hyung?"tanya namja bermata panda -Tao kepada kedua namja yang berada dibelakangnya -Luhan dan Kris

Young Min yang melihat Kris dan Luhan kembali hidup membelalakkan matanya, dia ingin sekali menusuk namja yang ada di dekapannya tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Tentu saja Tao-ya, Gege tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbananmu ini"ucap Kris yang sudah bersiap.

"Aku akan memulainya Tao-ya, Kris tarik Lay dari dekapannya. Jangan lupa membuka gerbang dimensi!"perintah Luhan

"Mind control"ucap Luhan yang membuat tubuh Young Min berada dibawah kendali Luhan.

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat Young Min membuka dekapannya dan berhasil. Kris yang melihat dekapannya sudah terlepas menarik Lay yang sudah tidak sadar dari tubuh Young Min. Di letakkannya perlahan tubuh Lay ke tanah dan melanjutkan kembali tugasnya untuk menyegel kegelapan.

"Buka sekarang Tao-ya"perintah Luhan lagi

Biarkan kegelapan tersegel selamanya

Biarkan kegelapan tergantikan dengan

Es yang berani

Pikiran kebaikan

Naga yang bertanggung jawab

Air yang tenang

Alam kelembutan

Cahaya indah

Petir yang merdu

Api yang menghangatkan

Tanah yang tegar

Waktu yang berjalan

Kecepatan tanpa tandingan

Angin yang menyejukkan

Gerbang dimensi terbukalah!

Gerbang waktu yang berada di belakang Tao terbuka, melihat gerbang itu terbuka Luhan mengendalikan tubuh Young Min dengan pikirannya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Young Min dan melemparkannya kedalam gerbang dimensi. Setelah Young Min masuk Tao langsung menutup gerbang dimensi, darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Tao.

Setelah gerbang dimensi tertutup Kris meletakkan tangannya yang terdapat lambang naga ke depan gerbang dimensi dan menyengelnya.

Demi The tree of life

Demi kehidupan yang berani, baik, bertanggungjawab, tenang, lembut, terang, merdu, hangat, tegar, berjalan, tanpa tandingan dan sejuk

Terkuncilah wahai gerbang dimensi!

Gerbang dimensi itu terkunci dengan simbol naga milik Kris. Tao sudah kelelahan dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Para Ksatria sudah keluar dari penghalang dan menghampiri Luhan, Kris dan Tao.

"Uhukk..uhukk"

"Taoooo"teriak Kris yang melihat Tao memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. "Keluarkan sekarang juga Black Pearl ini"

"A..aku ti..dak bisa mengembalikannya ge"ucap Tao terbata-bata

Sedangkan ditempat Luhan, Sehun memeluk tubuh hyungnya itu dengan erat.

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku"lirih Sehun didalam pelukan Luhan

"Aku tidak bisa Sehun, Black Pearl yang ada di tubuhku hanya seperempat dari milik Tao. Saat Tao menjadi cahaya maka aku akan menjadi cahaya juga. Kau tetaplah bersama hyung-hyungmu jangan nakal, ne"ucap Luhan, sedangkan Sehun sudah tidak menjawab.

Luhan tau adiknya itu sedang menangis karena tubuhnya yang bergetar didalam dekapannya. Luhan melihat ke arah Tao yang sudah memuntahkan banyak darah dan dia yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi cahaya.

"Ge, kajja menjadi cahaya bersama"ucap Tao pelan yang diikuti dengan tertutup nya mata Tao.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Tao menjadi cahaya diikuti oleh tubuh Kris dan Luhan.

"Seperti sudah saatnya Hunnie"ucap Luhan disela-sela pelukannya. "Selamat tinggal"

Saat itu juga Luhan, Kris dan Tao menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan menjadi cahaya.

Entah harus senang atau sedih yang dirasakan oleh ke-9 Ksatria karena sudah memang dalam peperangan sekaligus kehilangan 3 saudaranya.

.

"Selamat kalian berhasil"ucap Raja Soo Man. "Dan kau Frost, kau sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi denganmu?"

"Iya, saya masih mengingatnya"jawab Xiumin yang tau arah pembicaraan rajanya itu, sedangkan para Ksatria hanya menatap bingung ke arah Xiumin

"Naiklah, sudah saatnya"perintah raja Soo Man, Xiumin hanya menuruti perintah Soo Man. "Duduklah"

Xiumin duduk di kursi singgahsana, semua Ksatria membelalakkan matanya melihat Xiumin yang duduk di kursi kerajaan EXO itu.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah Raja kita untuk era yang baru"teriak Soo Man memperkenalkan Raja mereka yang baru.

Walaupun para Ksatria tadinya terkejut mereka tidak ada yang membantah karena Xiumin adalah yang tertua dan sudah pasti dialah yang selanjutnya menjadi Raja seperti sebelum-belumnya.

Pesta kemenangan dan perkenalan Raja yang baru dilaksanakan dengan meriah, semua rakyat bersenang-senang. Begitu juga dengan Ksatria, sekarang mereka ber-9 berada di balkon istana tepat dibalkon kamar Xiumin yang baru.

"Apa kita benar-benar tidak kembali ke Seoul?"tanya Jongdae dengan wajah tanpa dosanya

"Yak! Jongdae-ya kau mau meninggalkan ku disini, aku hyungmu kau mau tinggal dimana kalau aku tidak ada"bentak Xiumin yang emosi dengan pertanyaan Chen seperti ingin meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Aku bisa tinggal di rumah ku yang dulu, disamping rumah Yixing hyung"jawab Chen, yang semakin membuat Xiumin geram

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Jongdae-ya apa kau benar-benar berniat meninggalkan ku pulang ke Seoul"ucap Xiumin dengan nada yang agak sedikit pelan dari yang tadi

Semua orang disana tertawa melihat rengekan Raja baru mereka, walaupun Xiumin adalah seorang Raja untuk para dongsaengnya dia tetap hyung mereka yang baby face dan seperti anak kecil.

"Aku hanya bercanda hyung"ucap Chen disela-sela tawanya

Ketika para Ksatria tertawa ada satu orang yang hanya menatap langit dan berucap sendiri.

"Andai kau ada disini hyung"ucap namja albino -Sehun

Semua hyung yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung memeluk adik kecil mereka itu.

"Kau merindukannya Sehunnie"ucap namja berdimple -Lay

"Ne, hyung"jawab Sehun seadanya

"Kau boleh merindukannya tapi jangan lupa dengan kami"lanjut Baekhyun

"Ingat dengan slogan kita Sehun-ah. We Are". "One. We Are EXO"ucap mereka bersamaan.

End

Cerita ini akan ada epilognya, bagaimana keadaan istana EXO Planet setelah beberapa tahun? Seperti apa rengkarnasi mereka selanjutnya? Dan apa yang akan terjadi?

Sampai jumpa^^


	20. Chapter 20

Author : Zhou Si Yu

Tittle : The 12 Legends of Black Pearls

Cast : EXO Members OT12

Main Cast : Others..

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Sad, Action, School Life

Lenght : Chaptered

Rating : T

Chapter : 20 (epilog)

Twitter : Khalisah_ES

Summary : 11 orang Ksatria Legends telah terpisah di berbagai belahan Bumi karena adanya peperangan di EXO Planet tempat mereka terlahir, yang mengancam ke-11 Ksatria tersebut agar mereka terbunuh sebelum memusnahkan kegalapan. Tetapi sebelum kegelapan berhasil membunuh para Ksatria di perang tersebut, MAMA telah meminta kepada The Tree Of Life memindahkan para bayi Ksatria ke tempat yang aman dan diasuh oleh para orang kepercayaan MAMA.

Note : Asli buatanku sendiri, NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT!

Epilog

Terlihat 9 orang namja yang sedang melihat sesuatu yang menarik di cermin ajaib yang ada dikamar Raja mereka. Ya, Raja Frost atau Xiumin.

Sudah 30 tahun setelah peperang terjadi, tetapi wajah ke-9 Ksatria masih sama seperti dulu. Tampan, manis, cantik, imut dan sebagainya.

Sesekali mereka tertawa melihat kejadian yang ada didepan cermin itu. Cermin itu menampilkan rengkarnasi mereka yang menjadi manusia sesungguhnya.

Di dalam rengkarnasi itu masih terdapat Luhan, Kris dan Tao. Wajah mereka sama sekali tidak ada perbedaan dengan wajah para Ksatria, bahkan sifat dan kesukaan mereka sangat sama.

Ya. Yang mereka lihat di cermin itu adalah 12 namja yang sedang trainee di SM. Entertainment. Ke-12 trainee itu besok pada tanggal 08-04-2012 akan debut. Nama yang dipakai boygroup itu adalah EXO yang membuat para Ksatria terperangah. Bahkan konsep yang dipakai adalah tentang supranatural dan datang dari EXO Planet.

"Darimana mereka mengetahui tentang nama itu?" -Chanyeol

"Kenapa kekuatan yang mereka tetapkan sangat sama dengan kekuatan kita?" -Baekhyun

"Wahhh^^ namja cantik itu mirip sekali dengan Luhan hyung" -Sehun

"Xiumin hyung pipimu cubby sekali" -Chen

"Kenapa Kris hyung dan Tao selalu menjadi yang paling tinggi?" -Kyungsoo

"Sehun kau sama sekali tidak berubah, haha aegyomu imut sekali Sehunah" -Kai

"Sifat lembutmu memang tidak berubah Yixing" -Suho

"Wahhh^^ Chennie suaramu merdu sekali, kau sangat hebat dalam nada tinggi dan rendah" -Lay

"-_- aku kan memujimu Lay-ah" -Suho

"Wajahmu masih sama Suho-ya, tetap seperti malaikat. Kau juga tidak berubah Kai masih hitam" -Xiumin

Sudah 2 tahun boygroup EXO debut, tetapi ada kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi

'Kris pergi meninggalkan EXO'

"YAK! Apa-apaan ini?!" -Chanyeol

"Menyebalkan sekali dia" -Baekhyun

"Kenapa sama denga kejadian di perang?" -Kyungsoo

5 bulan setelah Kris pergi meninggalkan EXO, dan dilanjutkan oleh Luhan

"Huweeee, Luhan hyung. Kenapa kamu meninggalkan EXO lagi, kau sudah meninggalkan EXO Planet sekarang kau meninggalkan EXO yang baru, huwee" -Sehun

"Ada yang aneh dengan semua ini?" -Suho

"Apa Tao juga akan meninggalkan EXO seperti di perang dulu?" -Xiumin

8 bulan setelah Luhan, Tao memutuskan pergi meninggalkan EXO

"Yak! Yak! Kenapa semuanya sama dengan kehidupan kita?" -Chen

"Apa karena wajah dan sifat kita yang mirip, membuat kehidupan mereka juga mirip seperti kita?" -Kai

"Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menonton dari awal kalau akhirnya seperti ini" -Lay

Itulah pekerjaan Ksatria EXO setiap malam karena ketika siang hari mereka memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing.

Xiumin sebagai Raja

Suho sebagai penasehat kerajaan

Lay sebagai pemimpin tabib istana

Baekhyun sebagai pengatur cahaya EXO Planet

Chen sebagai pengatur petir

Chanyeol sebagai penghangat seluruh EXO Planet

Kyungsoo sebagai pemimpin penjaga tahanan, karena dia yang paling kuat dan dingin daripada yang lain

Kai sebagai alat transportasi pribadi raja, dan pengantar surat-surat penting

Sehun sebagai pengatur udara di EXO Planet

Dan ketika malam tiba kerjaan mereka adalah menonton kelakuan kemberan mereka member EXO.

End

Ini betul-betul gak jelas

Mianhae

Jeongmal mianhae^^


End file.
